By Sif's Will
by KE12
Summary: When the Normandy SR-2 crash lands on a strange planet populated with Viking's and dragons Sif Shepard is mistaken as a Norse God. This is a silly light hearted cross over story, so expect silliness, a random plot, and maybe some laughs. (Suitable for all, occurs after HTTYD2, Stoick Survives, Astrid * Hiccup, F! Shep * Liara, Reapers only mentioned.) Temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is a silly idea I've had for a while and I have been playing around with it quite a bit as of lately, my idea is 'What if Shepard crash landed on the planet from the HTTYD universe and was mistaken as a god by the locals?'**

 **First one or two things for this to make sense,** **Shepard just so happens to come from a place called Asgard (On what planet Asgard is located I haven't decided), and she is called and looks like Sif (A Norse God, the one from the Marvel films but changed to appear as Norse mythology described her in appearance).**

 **The story takes place a year or two after HTTYD2, Hiccup * Astrid as the film suggests the story was heading, Hiccup is the town Chief, Toothless is still the Alpha, Ruff and Tuff are still blowing things up, Snotlout is still annoying... ect ect. Only change from the universe is Stoick survived Toothless's blast, and now lives in retirement with Valka.**

 **I don't intend on the Reapers showing their faces, they will only be mentioned in this story as an enemy of Shepard's. So this story is focussing on Shepard's time at Berk while the Normandy is repaired. Also guys, yes this is a very silly idea, a few things aren't going to be 'universally' correct, but whatever, lets roll with it and have some fun** **.**

 **/.../**

Hiccup collapsed down onto a tree branch with his trusty dragon by his side, so far today he had extinguished 3 fires, settled 2 disputes, found 3 escaped sheep, of which one was the prized black sheep, and reprimanded the twins for some unauthorised pyrotechnics. Diving deep into his bag Hiccup pulled out a fish and some bread, he had earned this dinner break today and not even Thor himself could keep him from this fishy sandwich.

Toothless licked around his lips, Mackerel had become a quick favourite of his, and it appeared his soft and squidgy rider had one just sat on his lap. Toothless looked for his riders eyes, the human wasn't paying him, or his fish any attention, now was his perfect chance, leaning over the dragon attempted to swipe the fish from Hiccups lap but the human was too quick, placing a firm hand on top of his lunch. "Oh no you don't bud. Not today." The Dragon grunted as it pulled back, how did the human know he was going for the fish?

After cutting the fish in two and removing the largest of the bones Hiccup created on fine masterpiece of a sandwich, lifting it to his nose he took a deep sniff, Mackerel may not be the best smelling fish, but it sure did taste good. Just as he was about to take his first precious bite he was knocked off his tree trunk by an unknown force, his most prized sandwich destroyed as he landed on top of it. The Dragon rider could barely contain his rage, whoever pushed him was going to give Gobber a bath, and Thor knows that death would be a kinder punishment then having to smell the entity that was Gobber's aroma. Turning around Hiccup was confused, no one was in sight, and the only thing out of place was a fiercely bright light burning in the sky many miles away. Standing Hiccup pulled out his spy glass and peered at the glowing light curiously, he could only look for a few seconds before the blinding light started to hurt his eyes. "What is that?" Toothless give a dragon shrug before turning back around and licking up the sandwich Hiccup had so carefully crafted.

"Come on bud, we need to check this out."

/…./

Commander Sif Shepard buckled herself into her chair, after a dog fight with a small Reaper Destroyer the Normandy was going down, while EDI had managed to destroy the Destroyer, the victory had come at a great cost, Engines were now dysfunctional and the ship was descending to a previously uncharted garden world. After exploding fiercely into the planet's atmosphere Jeff finally engaged thrusters, bringing the ship down to a safe crash landing speed in a rather short amount of time, it would not surprise Shepard if Gardner was required to make a second lunch after the manoeuvre. The landing could accurately be described as a crash, the Normandy had left a two hundred or so metre groove in the Earth, and the landing had caused who knows what damage to the ships systems, it did not take EDI to tell Sif that the Normandy was grounded for a few weeks if not longer.

/…../

The burning light had landed rather violently on a small island famed for its Change Wings just west of Dragon Island, even on a Night Fury it had taken the rider the better part of an hour to arrive, and when he did all Hiccup could say or think when he saw the object that had fallen from the sky was. "What in Thor's hammer is that?"

After circling for a short duration to make sure no Change Wings were around Hiccup landed as close as he felt safe, peering out of some bushes he simply observed for a short time, the metal machine wasn't moving, in fact it wasn't doing anything. Just when he thought it would be safe to emerge from his bush something started to move, it was a door, and people, the thing that just fell out of the sky in white flames housed humans? This was odd.

/…/

Sif looked over the Normandy, she was in a messy state indeed. "Well, give me the bad news EDI. How long are we stuck here?"

"My best estimates indicate repairs could take as long as 3 months 14 days, and worst estimates are 9 months 24 days. However if we cannot find the required materials, I do not believe we will leave this planet."

Sif nodded and sighed at the same time. "Well, best get started. Someone go and drag the Emergency beacon up here, the sooner we activate it the better." Ashley took it upon herself to complete this task. "Vega, Liara, your with me, let's find out where we landed."

As the two fell into rank EDI turned to watch a nearby bush. "Shepard, we are being watched."

Sif turned to view the bush with EDI. "Are we now?"

"Yes."

/…./

Hiccup took a deep breath, it was time to do what any chief in his position would, find out who these people were. Breaking out of the bushes with Toothless Hiccup looked around, the people on the machine had vanished, as if into thin air. Raising a brow the young Chief made his way cautiously forward till he heard a twig snap behind him, as toothless was to his side he knew it wasn't his dragon.

Turning around Hiccup came face to face with a loaded heavy pistol, while Hiccup didn't know what the gun was, he knew from the body language of the human holding it the item that it was dangerous. "Hey?" Hiccup tried quickly before restraining his dragon, Toothless didn't like the fact his rider had pulled him back from defending him, but he disliked the fact this other human was wafting a strange object in his riders face even more. Baring his teeth he give a low growl, hoping to deter any hostile action.

Hiccup turned from restraining his Dragon. "Hello, I'm Hiccup.." Hiccup looked at the human's confused face. "You're not getting any of this are you?"

Eventually the strange human spoke, the surprise in her voice was blatantly obvious. "Your human, and you speak my tongue, how?"

Shepard was amazed, not only had the Normandy landed on a planet with Humans, but these humans spoke her language, the chances of this was unconceivable, but it had happened.

"Err... I was born from a human, and I was taught this language by my father?"

Sif couldn't stop herself from steeling quick glances at the creature stood by the small human, it looked rather aggressive. "Can I call you, and it a friend?"

"If you lower whatever that is sure." Sif glanced again at the dragon, prompting Hiccup to gesture to his buddy to stow his teeth, when the dragon complied Hiccup turned back to the strange human. "He won't hurt you."

Shepard give the creature another look before nodding and lowering her gun. When she saw the dragon creature relax some more she give the skinny human in front of her a good look over, his clothes seemed basic, medieval even, and his prosthetic foot was only just more basic than a peg leg. "If I asked you what an eezo engine is what would you reply?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess I would ask what Eezo is."

"Steam engine?"

Another shrug. "A steam cooker?"

"Citadel….. System Alliance….. Relays….. Flying machines..." From the genuinely confused looks generated by this human Shepard got a bad feeling inside of her. "What is the most advanced technology you have?"

"We have quite an advanced fire prevention system, with thanks to the dragons and all."

Shepard pulled a hand down her face before activating her comms. "Listen up everyone, were entering radio silence. Local Area Network devices only, Ashley, forget the beacon."

Ashley give a heavy puff, this beacon was not light and she had just dragged the thing through most of the ship. "Really Skipper? After I just dragged this thing however far?"

"Yes."

When the human finished conversing with whoever or whatever Hiccup found his voice again. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Obviously not." Shepard turned her head as Liara approached, Hiccup felt a shiver run up his spine, a blue looking…. Human? Could it be a Frost Giant?

"Sif, he is the only one around." 'Sif'? Did this ice giant thing just call this person, with distinct blonde locks, and that had just fallen out of the sky in a ball of white flames 'Sif'? If Hiccup was honest with himself he didn't know if he believed in the Norse Gods, but this was odd.

Sif turned back to the Chief of Berk. "What is your name kid?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Chief of Berk. And you are?"

"Commander Sif Shepard. Are there any other people on this island?"

Hiccup rolled his head from side to side. "No, but there is plenty of Change wings." From the curious look of the Commander Hiccup explained. "Big dragons that blend in with the environment, they tend to be rather territorial."

Sif gestured with a head movement to Toothless who had become rather bored and hot on his feet. "You mean like him?"

"No, not really, Change Wings tend to change colour to match their environment and aren't as friendly."

"Friendly?" Sif looked to Toothless, who decided at that moment to extend his teeth and give a little growl.

Hiccup give his dragon a look, causing the teeth to retract and the growl to subside. "He just doesn't know you, that's all. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

Sif leaned back on a nearby rock. "A small place called Asgard, quite a distance from here."

Hiccup could barely believe his ears, if this human hadn't dropped out of the sky in a ball of fire, and had people call her Sif he would have thought she was pulling a prank on him, and taking him as a fool. "S… Sif from Asgard?"

Sif nodded before gesturing to a tree close by. "Yep. And by any chance is that what you mean by Change Wings?"

Hiccup turned to look at the tree, while it was hard to see, there was definitely a Change Wing blending in with the tree. Hiccup mounted his friend in preparation for the chaos that was about to ensue. "Yes."

Shepard pushed herself up from her rock and flared her biotics, ready for a fire fight. Let's see if we can scare it off huh?"

Hiccup looked at the commander with his mouth wide open, she was positively glowing and surrounded by an odd looking light, by the god's, who or possibly even what is this woman called Sif?

 **/.../**

 **So, whatchya think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chap is still in the serious side of things, but hopefully I can start getting a more relaxed feel soon. Enjoy!**

With a few loud shots from Shepard's pistol and some wide biotic warps and pushes Shepard scared off the Change wings relatively quickly, Hiccup could only watch in awe, the biotics were like nothing he had ever seen and that metal object she was wielding was incredible, the ability to artificially produce such a loud bang and send a projectile flying with such high energy was beyond his wildest imaginations.

When Sif was sure the Change Wings were no longer a problem she holstered her weapon before retaking her laid back position on the rock. "So, you said you were Chief of Berk, what do you mean by that?"

Hiccup dismounted his dragon, replying as he did so. "I run a village and negotiate treaties with the neighbouring clans."

Sif cocked her head in thought. "Cool, so if I need supplies will your village be able to trade?"

Hiccup didn't feel as if he had a choice here, sure he could deny her the trade, but to deny someone who wielded such powers and technology? To do such a thing would be crazy, Dagur level of crazy. After a shudder made its way down his spine he nodded. "Sure, but first you must come back to my village and see all we have to offer."

The commander placed a hand on her ear. "EDI, what are the chances of getting a shuttle in the air?"

The AI responded immediately. "The Ramp will need to be lowered manually, however the shuttles are intact."

"Get it done EDI. Order whoever you need to help out." After speaking Sif cut the LAN communication system.

/…../

"Th…this.." Hiccup gestured all around him. "Is beyond amazing."

Sif smirked as she watched the human look around the Normandy in awe. "She is quite something isn't she?"

"She is quite _something_ indeed."

Sif led the Chief of Berk and his dragon into the lift and pressed the button for the 'ground' floor, when the lift doors shut and the cage started to move Toothless became uneasy, requiring Hiccup to calm him. When the doors finally opened on the lowest level Toothless burst out of the elevator, surprising Cortez and Vega who were working furiously in attempts to lower the ramp.

Shepard stifled a laugh as she watched the hulk that was Vega jump in shock. "Is that a… Dragon?"

"Yep. How much longer do you expect this to take?" Sif gestured to the ramp which was now ever so slightly ajar.

Vega and Cortez shared a silent look, both confused and barely believing the sight before them, it took a prompt from Shepard before Cortez replied to her question. "10, maybe 20 at the most."

"Very well, carry on." The two men give a quick nod before continuing the long and tedious operation of winding down the ramp. Turning back to her guests Shepard noticed that the dragon had taken a serious interest in a very specific locker while Hiccup was attempting to pull it back. "Vega, what food's in your locker?"

The man replied as he continued to wind the ramp. "One of those sandwiches Gardner made for second lunch, I think it's Tuna."

Hiccup turned. "Tuna? As in Fish?" Sif nodded, Hiccup gulped.

"Here." Sif invaded Vega's locker and handed the sandwich to Hiccup who simply looked at the food with large hungry eyes. Shepard noticed this look. "Come on kid, looks like your dragon aint the only one hungry here. We will grab you something to eat and then hopefully the shuttle will be ready to go."

When the lift opened its doors to reveal the crew deck Hiccup was frozen in place, a human looking machine made of metal was waiting to board the elevator, could this thing be Odin's Destroyer, the indestructible machine tasked with guarding Asgards most valuable assets? And if it was what in the name was it protecting? Sif herself?

"EDI." Sif acknowledged the AI before walking past it and heading towards the kitchen, Hiccup stared at the robot till his dragon came to collect him. Catching up to Sif he had only one thing on his mind. "Sif, what was that machine?"

Sif raised a brow. "What? EDI?"

That was what Sif called the machine, wasn't it? "Yes, the walking metal statue from just before."

Shepard turned her head towards one of EDI's access points, EDI as expected formed her blue orb. "Hello Hiccup, I am The Normandy SR-2's advanced artificial intelligence, on top of the many basic ship functions, I am tasked with defending this ship from cyber warfare and providing the ground teams with strategic data."

Hiccup didn't know what to think, first of all how had these people made light bend to their will in order for this orb to be formed? And what were all those things EDI claimed she was? As much as Hiccup wanted to find out he knew that asking any questions would just give him more and more questions to the point he would leave more confused than he currently felt. Finally after starring for a short time he found his voice. "Hello?"

"Greetings. Are you in need of assistance?"

Hiccup looked to Sif, after all she seemed to have activated whatever EDI was. "No, thanks EDI, you can log me out."

"Understood Commander."

After the blue orb thing vanished Sif led Hiccup to the kitchen, there a man named Gardner handed the Viking some broth in a bowl, just as hiccup sat down at a table opposite this Sif a loud and booming voice was heard. "Battle Master! I approve of this second lunch."

Hiccup turned to view the source of the sound, what he saw made his pupils dilate. What in the name is that thing?

/…./

 **1 hour later**

Hiccup was laid back on Toothless's back as the dragon flew, thinking deeply about the human that was now following him back to Berk, and the things he had seen over the last two hours or so. If anyone else had called themselves Sif and claimed they came from Asgard he would have taken them as a mental case or a scam artists, but these people? They had things he couldn't even begin to conceive, could do things he had no way of explaining, and had companions of species he had never seen or heard of before. Deep in thought he missed Astrid ascend from a small island below to join his side. "Hiccup! What is that thing?"

The young chief sat up on his dragon, turning to look at his future wife as he did so. "I'm honestly not sure."

Astrid give Hiccup a worried look. "Is it friendly?"

"It's something that we can't afford not to be friends with. That I am most sure of."

Astrid turned to look at the strange flying craft one more time. "Hiccup, that is not…" Astrid raised her hands and made a gesture quote sign. "…The most reassuring answer. Anyway I have been looking for you for the last few hours, scouts have reported seeing a fleet flying Dagur's coat of arms."

That is alarming news. "How far out?"

"3 days, maybe 2."

"Okay, but it can wait, I have more pressing concerns to attend to."

"Relating to that thing?" Astrid pointed her thumb over her shoulder and to the shuttle.

Hiccup nodded. "It's carrying a human, a possible Frost Giant, and what I can only describe as a walking statue made of metal."

Astrid raised a brow, Hiccup has obviously found a new mushroom or something. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. What have you been eating? Or worse still smoking?" Hiccup raised his hands in a mock surrender, before telling the tale of the last two hours.

"So you have invited these people back to Berk!? Are you out of your mind?"

Hiccup give a reluctant nod. "If this person is Sif could I not invite her back? And even if it isn't, these are people we can't not be friends with."

/…./

 **Berk**

Shepard looked out her shuttles window and down onto the town where Hiccup had led her team. "Well, it appears this town really is from the Stone Age."

"Paleolithic period love." Corrected Liara.

Sif rolled her eyes, trust Liara, her in house history expert, to correct her on something as little as that. "Well, whatever period these guys are from its long before our own, they most certainly won't have seen aliens, meaning you are going to have to be cautious." It was Liara's turn to roll her eyes, was Shepard really telling the Shadow Broker of all people that she needed to be cautious?

"Of course Shepard. Although I still think donning the hard suits is a little over the top, these people are going to man axes and swords, nothing when compared to our biotics and guns."

"Just want you safe is all."

/…./

Hiccup landed at the docks, figuring it to be the best location for the shuttle to land as it was the least crowded part of Berk, getting down from his dragon he waited for the flying machine to land. Astrid dismounted her own dragon and stood by the side of Hiccup. "If this thing doesn't have a 'walking statue' or a frost giant, you are a dead man."

"And if it does?"

Astrid smirked. "Then you're still a dead man for bringing them here dummy."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "There is just no winning with you."

"I know."

When the occupants of the shuttle disembarked Astrid was speechless, Hiccup had been telling her the truth! With her mind almost blown by the sight in front of her Hiccup had to bring her back to Berk with a reassuring hand at the small of her back. "Sif, this is my future wife, Astrid Hofferson."

Sif held her hand out as she spoke. "Nice to meet." Astrid did not take the hand, she was still too stunned at the creatures accompanying Sif. "Okay, no shake. Astrid this is Liara T'soni, and this is EDI."

Astrid replied with the faintest of voices. "F…f… Frost Giant?"

Well that was an unusual response, looking at Astrid's eyes it didn't take long for Shepard to realise what she was talking about. "Ah, I assure you Liara is no frost giant, she is nothing but a kind warm blooded creature."

"See Astrid? Nothing to worry about." Hiccup tried reassuringly.

Astrid give her fiancée a nervous look. "If you say so."

"I know so. Now Sif, EDI, Liara, how would you like a tour of Berk?"

Shepard gestured up to Hiccups town. "Lead the way chief."

Every single Viking the small posy passed stopped what they were doing, entranced by the sight of the outsiders, before they had even left the ramp that led from the docks to the town they had a small following, for each person that raised a question about the outsiders Hiccup would just tell them to meet at the great hall in an hour's time, where everything would be explained.

Sif looked over to Liara as they entered the town, the Asari looked like she was in her element while taking in the sights, to Liara this was like finding Ilos, only a hundred times greater, instead of ruins and warnings of ultimate destruction she was in the middle of a real town thousands of years out of its time, yet still in its prime years, and with live subjects.

"And this is possibly my greatest achievement, the fire prevention system."

Sif turned from Liara to look at the system Hiccup had invented, it was an impressive system considering the technical limitations the engineer had to work with. "And this protects your entire town from the dragons fire?"

Hiccup was obviously proud of his invention, Sif could see it in his eyes and his enthusiasm. "Amazingly….."

The Cheif of berk was silenced as a scream was heard. "Frost Giant!"

Liara turned just in time to see a spear heading in her direction, but not enough time to dodge the projectile, hitting Liara's shields the spear was defected. Out of reflex Shepard flared her biotics ready to defend her bondmate, but Hiccup reacted perfectly by reprimanding the Viking instantly and apologising profusely for one of his villages actions. Many of the crowd following the posy watched nervously, fearful as to how this ice giant was going to react, and as to what that odd light glowing around the Commander was.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup ignored Astrid as he continued to apologise. "Hiccup!" This time Astrid got Hiccups attention. Turning to Astrid Hiccup felt his stomach turn, his future wife's shirt had turned crimson red and hands were grasping at her ribs just under the right breast, a bloody spear lay near her feet. Rushing over Hiccup held a hand over the wound and helped her to the floor. As villages started to rush into action by grabbing towels and bottles of water to help their fallen comrade, Shepard made her way to Astrid, kneeling by her side she gently removed Hiccups hand and inspected the damage, the wound was deep. "I can help if you will let me?" With a nervous nod from Astrid Hiccup give the God like woman the permission needed, Sif acted quickly, taking out some omni-gel she rubbed a generous portion into the wound. The villages watched in amazement as the gel closed the wound in mere seconds, while only leaving an angry red mark behind, this odd human with her walking statue and Frost Giant just performed some sort of miracle, there is no other possible explanation for it.

Astrid tried to get up as soon as the wound closed but Shepard placed a light hand on her chest keeping her in a laid down position, then pulling out her omni-tool she scanned the young Vikings body to make sure the worst of the damage was healed, when the scan was complete she removed her hand while speaking. "You have two broken ribs, and while the gel has healed the worst of the damage you still have heavy internal bruising, I would suggest bed rest for a few days."

"Only the dead rest." Replied Astrid through gritted teeth before trying to get back onto her feet, but the internal bruising was more painful than she anticipated and she fell back against Hiccup in the attempt. Sif smiled at the response, this Astrid person was much like herself apparently, standing back up she rejoined Liara and EDI.

Sif noticed after a few seconds of standing by the Asari's side that Liara was giving her a funny look. "What?"

"You advising people to get bed rest? Oh the irony. When Chawkas hear…."

Shepard shook her head enthusiastically. "Not another word or I'll have you done for insubordination."

Liara just returned a wicked smile, and that terrified Shepard.

/…./

By the time Hiccup had helped Astrid onto Stormfly's back Stoick had arrived at the gathering, his voice booming over everyone else's. "What is this gathering nonsense about?" After pushing his way through the crowd he came across Sif and her crew. "By Thor's hammer!"

"Father!"

At hearing his sons voice Stoick turned to look at the chief, but he quickly found himself running to help Astrid at seeing her blood soaked shirt. "What happened son?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now I need you to take our guests to the great hall." Looking to Sif and back Hiccup continued, but in a much quieter voice. "I believe the human is Sif from Asgard."

"Impossible!"

"Trust me on this father. I'll return as soon as I have her in bed."

 **Hey guys, just wanted to thank everyone that has followed / reviewed and favourited this story, you guys are all awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Great Hall.**

"Come on, just one?" EDI looked to Sif for help but the human just give a smile and a shrug.

"If I comply will you then leave me alone?"

The rowdy Viking nodded as he pulled up a chair and cleared the table in front of him in preparation for the arm wrestle. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

EDI looked one more time to Shepard. Shepard simply replied with a thumbs up and a quick comment relating to how she was not allowed to lose. Sitting down in front of the giant Viking EDI grasped its awaiting hand. "I believe it is custom for a count down?"

The Viking nodded before wafting over a friend who quickly started the challenge. EDI surprised herself by finding the sport rather intriguing, while she could easily have won with her superior mechanical systems, watching the odd faces pulled and the sounds emitted triggered something in her systems that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Eventually the Viking gave up, he had failed to even move EDI's arm from its start position. "That was most interesting. Again?"

The Viking shared a look with his friend before swapping positions with the man, exactly the same thing happened, various faces were pulled and grunts were made, this Human reaction was most fascinating. "Again?"

EDI had conquered nearly every man and woman who had gathered in the great hall, even Stoick the Vast had fallen to her superior might. "Who is next?"

No one came forth, was the unexpected code that erupted into her core disappointment? EDI was not sure, it was certainly something she would have to evaluate at a later date. "Sif! Sif next!"

It was a call Shepard did not expect, and as soon as one Viking said it, her name was chanted by more and more till every Viking wanted her to participate. Sitting down in front of EDI she flexed her fingers and took a grip, not expecting to win.

While the Vikings here were big men, they lacked a powered hard suit with built in modifications allowing for superior strength. Before the game started EDI looked around the room, many of the people in attendance looked at Sif with awe, to the point she was not sure if it was worship. What would their reaction be if Shepard lost? Or won? Which would be the most fascinating?

When the game started EDI had still not decided as to if she was going to win or lose, however the powered hard suit was more powerful than she expected, even if she wanted to win, this was going to be a close call.

The Vikings gathered were forced to silence when they saw EDI's fist move backwards towards her own base, and then began cheering, the walking statue was beatable! And this Sif was going to prove it!

EDI had recorded an additional 72 faces of joy, now for 72 faces of worry. Increasing the current to the motors in her arm the AI increased her strength to exert 95% of the possible force she could apply, with thanks to this increase in strength she started to push back, winning ground lost and starting to push her opponent back into her own space. "Commander, why do Humans grunt when under physical stress?"

Sif looked up, and in her distraction EDI increased her strength to the point she was about to hit the threshold where damage would start to occur to the interior motors in her arm. "Distractions EDI?"

"Distraction is just one of many tactics I utilise." Time to dial back the strength, watch the Viking faces some more, then catalogue the facial expressions for future analysis. When EDI reduced her strength Sif tested the robot with a few spikes of her own strength. Shepard did this a few times till she put everything she had into the move, EDI was caught off guard, expecting a move much like her last ten or so she had reduced her strength even more to allow the motors to cool down, as it turned out this was a poor decision, she lost a lot of ground, on the up side however she had learned a new tactic for future games.

"Commander?" Shepard didn't look up, she wasn't going to allow her AI to distract her any more than it already had.

"Oh no you don't, I can taste this EDI."

EDI calculated she had now lost the game, Shepard had gained too much ground, the angles and law of physics are no longer on her side. When Sif won it was to a roar of cheering, a sound EDI catalogued.

Shepard sat back in her chair and panted for her breath, speaking in between pants. "EDI, I don't care if you let me win, just let me have this one."

EDI cocked her head as she visually scanned the commander, something seemed out of place, it didn't take the AI long to find it. "Sif, I have damaged your armour."

Shepard looked down to her hand, sure enough there was a tiny dent in the armour that protected the back of her hand. "It'll bash out. What I need right now is a drink." By the time the last syllable in the word 'drink' was uttered a Viking had thrust a strong beer in her hand.

/…./

Before Hiccup could enter the great hall Stoick pulled his son aside, after watching Sif defeat the Statue he left the room in anticipation of Hiccup. "Son, how is my future daughter in law?"

"Sore, but unharmed. Valka is keeping an eye on her now."

That was good news. "Good. Good. Now son, you need to tell me everything about these visitors." As Hiccup told his father the tale Stoick pulled a hand down his finely groomed beard. The story was hard to believe, but from what he had seen today he was willing to believe. "What do you think she is then?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not sure. A god? Certainly a maybe, but a standard human? Definitely not."

"Then we need find out. Hold a celebration in our guest's honour, we will get her drunk and then we will question her throughout the night, see if she lets anything slip in her intoxicated state."

Amazingly this was one of those times where Hiccup's plan was identical to his Fathers. "It's a plan."

Stoick nodded before giving his son a pat on his back and pushing him through the doors to the great hall.

/…../

By the time Sif had managed to escape the cheering Vikings and return to her table EDI had bad news for the SpecTRe. "Commander, the crew were attacked during a lunch break by Change Wings, we have numerous with 3rd degree chemical burns."

Sif sighed and shook her head. "Order an increase to patrols, start using lethal force."

"You could bring your vessel here? With toothless being the Alpha you shouldn't have any real problems other than maybe the Tiny Terrors stealing food from your hand." Hiccup over heard the conversation while he approached the possible God.

The commander looked to EDI. "Thrusters 1, 7 and 8 have been critically damaged, while thrusters 2 and 5 are working at 37% efficiency, usually this would not be a problem with the Tantalus drive working." Sif give a look that required a yes or no answer, causing the AI to respond in the required matter. "It is possible."

"Would you have anywhere to land a ship over 216 meters long?" Sif asked the Chief.

"There was a recent forest fire not far from here, should have the space required." After some careful consideration Shepard nodded, the advantages of having the Normandy in friendly territory and near people who know this planet were vast. "EDI, get here before night fall." The AI bobbed her head. "Now, what can we gift your village for such hospitality?"

This was the perfect chance for Hiccup to ask Sif to attend a meal in her honour. "Simple, allow us to throw you a feast in your honour."

Shepard shook her head. "Come on, got to give you something for this. What do you want? Maps? Information? Some medical resources?"

Hiccup didn't want to push his luck. "Just your attendance."

Sif shook her head, she wasn't the type of person to just receive a favour as precious as this and not return the favour with something of her own. "Look, I'll get you some maps of this entire planet printed, and maybe get my chef to part ways with that soup recipe you seemed fond of."

"Maps… of the planet?" Hiccup was dubious of the suggestion that someone could have mapped the entire world he lived upon.

"Yes, when your father led me to this hall we got talking, and apparently one of your hobbies is exploring new lands. A map of this planet is sure to help you out." Hiccup needed to remind himself to breathe, a map of the actual planet? "So, whatchya say?"

Hiccup was dying at the opportunity to take that map, but he had to remind himself all he was doing was giving the god like person somewhere to land their ship, if this person truly is Sif, this could be a test to see if he was willing to exploit her. "I insist that your attendance is all I wish."

"Nonesense. EDI, have someone print a map of this planet in as much detail as possible." EDI blinked to show she had registered the command. "Now, I think its best you show us where this land is."

/…./

 **2 hours later at a large opening. Berk.**

"Son, what are you out here for? Its nearly night fall and the feast is almost prepared."

Hiccup guested to his guests who were making sure the ground was stable enough to support the full weight of the Normandy. "This is where their ship is going to be landing."

Stoick raised a brow. "Ship landing here?"

"It flies." Stoick pulled a 'do I look like a fool' face. "I know, I find it hard to believe as well."

Sif approached, the ground was solid enough and the Normandy was now in sight. "Well you better believe it." She nodded to the sky where the Normandy was about 20 seconds out, she was still too far away however for any real features of the ship to be made out.

Just after the Normandy arrived a massive sonic boom was heard. "Thunder today?" Stoick looked to the skies, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"A sonic boom."

What a ridiculous name. "A sonic what?" Questioned Stoick. Shepard tried to explain but it was like trying to explain to quantum physics to a man from the Stone Age.

When the ship had slowed to an acceptable speed Jeff started to descend the SR-2, taking it over the small Viking town in the process. It was at this moment when Stoick got a real feel for just how large the vessel was, it put largest known dragon species, the Bewilder Beast, to shame for size by a good 60 or so metres (60 metres = 196.8 ft). Stoick possibly for the first time in his life was speechless.

When the ship finally landed EDI's physical platform looked relieved. "Shepard, during flight I have discovered an additional 172 problems requiring attention, of which 6 are serious and will need to be resolved prior to the next flight."

Sif give a nod to show she had heard the ships AI, when the Normandy's ramp was lowered she turned to the chief of Berk. "I'll get changed and then head over to your great hall. How many of my crew have you extended the offer too?"

From the reply Sif got she was under the impression that Hiccup had extended the offer to the entire crew, but due to the fact someone had to man the ship and continue repairs she told the chief to expect upto 16, one of which would eat the equivalent of 4 meals.

/…./

 **At the feast in the Great Hall**

The meal was boring, lots of talking, not much fighting, but the after party was more up Grunt's aisle. While the locals were initially scared of him for what he was, they soon warmed up to him when he started to drink and tell stories. "…..And that is when…" Grunt took another swag from his mug, these Vikings knew how to make a good drink. "…. My Battle Master released my people from the curse of the Genophage, a victory that shall forever be remembered…" Another large gulp, Grunt didn't know what percentage this stuff was but it was certainly getting him happy. "….. I tell you, that woman is a God of War…... What she doesn't know about battle isn't worth knowing." The Berkians listening nodded like children that had just been told something important from their parents. "Now tell me again, what is this stuff called?"

"Meadle." A Viking topped the Krogan up, this must have been the guy's 8th or 9th drink meaning soon many Vikings were going to have to get out their toes to count the amount of beers this thing had put away.

/…./

Shepard squinted, what was Grunt telling the locals now? Whatever it was they appeared most entertained. "Shepard, may I have a word?" Shepard turned to EDI and nodded. "In private?"

Shepard stood and allowed EDI to take her to a place where she believed they would be able to have a private conversation. "What's up EDI?"

"Shepard, do you believe in a deity?"

Sif scoffed. "A deity in this universe EDI? That would be one messed up God." EDI nodded, that much was true. "Why do you ask? You're not getting all religious on me are you?"

"No, however I believe the locals are."

Sif raised a brow. "EDI?"

"I have witnessed enough to believe the locals reserve you as a God, and with Grunt telling the locals so I believe it will not be long till you have a following."

Sif pulled a hand up to her forehead. "EDI, telling me you're joking."

"I am not."

Sif released a deep breath. "What do I do?"

EDI cocked her head as she thought about the question, usually Shepard had all the answers so she had not designated much thought to Sif asking for her advice. "There is two options, tell them the truth, or live the tale."

"Pro's for and against."

"If you tell them now it will prevent possible trouble later should they discover the truth, however telling them the truth may make them less cooperative and increase the time required for the Normandy repairs shall we need the local assistance. If you go along with the tale and they do not discover the truth, you will be reserved as one of their gods meaning you will have their full cooperation, and repairs to the Normandy are likely to be completed in less time with thanks to said cooperation."

Sif rubbed her jaw in thought. "What if we don't tell them anything directly?"

"How do you mean?"

"Let them come to their own conclusion."

EDI cocked her head. "This plan has already failed, I have recorded Grunt calling you the 'God of War' more than 4 times now."

"Well that's just forcing me to take the mantle. Come on, I think we need to stop Grunt's stories before he tells them anything more."

/…./

By now Garrus had joined Grunt, while he wasn't a one for calling Shepard a God, he was all for getting the locals to think it, Shepard would hate it and curse him till the day she was on her death bed. As soon as Grunt finished the story about Shepard annihilating the alpha relay and the solar system in the resulting blast 'by her mere will', Garrus brought up the subject that she had once cheated death, Grunt hopped on the story, and as always over exaggerated the truth to the point she had respawned from ashes much like a phoenix. Sif arrived just at the point in the story where Grunt iterated how she 'respawned', raising another hand to her forehead she just turned and walked away, not knowing how to deal with the situation, how was she supposed to deny everything after how animate Grunt looked telling the tale that was partially true?

Slumping down next to Liara and James she took a large gulp from the mug in front of her, missing the smirk on the Asari's lips.

"Grunt and Garrus are telling them I'm a God. Liara, you're an expert on ancient civilisations, what do I do?"

"I thought I heard some Vikings call you Goddess Sif." Sif rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink.

"Seriously, what do I do?"

Liara shook her head. "Nothing. They are going to believe what they want to believe, besides, look at how happy they are to believe they have a Goddess in their mist."

Sif leaned forward till her head hit the table, and unfortunately for Sif she hit a plank that was already partially cracked, with the additional strain of her head hitting it the plank snapped with a large crack, with nearly every eye turned onto her Sif wanted to scream. Sighing she stood back up before turning to address the table. "I'm getting another drink, anyone want anything?"

By the time Sif took the orders of her crew and the one or two Vikings on the table a barrel large enough to quench the thirst of Giants was plonked in front of her.

 **Nearly 2 hours later**

By now Sif was drunk to the point she was struggling to control her biotics, it was a dangerous stage to be at but these Vikings kept feeding her more and more, kept cheering and making toasts, she feared that if she didn't drink with them then she may offend them somehow.

Sif tried to reach for her mug, but it was too far away, raising a hand she used her biotics to pull the mug slowly but surely closer, many Vikings watched in awe at the power demonstrated.

"H-how y'do tha'?"

Stoick had been one of the Vikings making as many toasts as possible, hoping that the truth about her nature would come out when intoxicated. "Jus' can." Shrugged Sif, by now she was far past caring about what the locals thought she was.

"D'ya know O-Odin?" Stoick finished the question with one mighty belch.

"Odin?" Odin Skmasnzi was her commander during the time she was stationed on Elysium. "Yeah, 'e was a good soldwer. Died fighting the Batarions."

This nearly shocked Stoick sober. "He is d-dead?"

"Know right? Such a loss. Got his killer real good tho'." Sif sighed at the memory of that dark period of her life.

"What happ'n nex'"

After the stray bullet took Odin down Sif was the next highest ranking officer, so she was forced to take control of the squad. "I took ov' his job, then won th' war."

Did this mean Sif was now the most powerful of God's? Is it possible? "Then a toast to Odin! And those lost fighting the Batarions!"

Sif raised her glass to that and then downed her drink, standing she decided that she couldn't stay any longer, Liara left what felt like hours ago and would be forcing her to sleep on the couch if she stayed any longer. Sif only made it a few steps outside of the Great Hall before falling, trying to use her biotics to slow her fall she accidentally let lose a powerful smash, causing what the Vikings thought was a small earthquake in her wake.

Stoick stumbled over after waiting a few seconds to see if she was going to push herself back up, but the God was out cold.

 **/.../**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was going to go live yesterday but with FF servers being a little funny it was ultimately delayed till today, oh well. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **/.../**

 **/.../**

"People, please, shouting over one another is not a discussion but a rabble!" Yelled Hiccup to the crowd gathered in the great hall, when the crowd returned to silence he continued with his agenda. "Right, we have two topics today, the first is regarding a fleet sailing in our direction flying Dagurs coat of arms, the second being Sif." After much discussion about defence strategies and tactics the chief had a plan for the incoming fleet. "Now, next topic, the outsider Sif…."

A loud rabble formed once more with the mention of her name. "People!" Once more order was restored. "It is evident to myself that she is not a standard human, but I personally am not yet ready to call her a God, however I will not stop yourselves from expressing your own opinion. I only ask that you give her berth, we do not want to crowd her and make her feel uncomfortable." There was a lot of nodding from the crowd. "Good, now we all have things to do and not much time to do it, so get cracking."

When everyone had departed only the dragon riders and their loyal dragons remained. With Fishlegs looking like he would burst if he didn't say what he wanted to say Hiccup addressed him first. "What is it Fishlegs?"

"Why don't we just ask Sif to do away with Dagur?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'll allow you to ask, personally I think this is something between us and Dagur, not something we should drag the Gods into."

"So you do think she is a god." Commented Lout.

Hiccup raised a hand to his forehead. "I really don't know Lout, like I said before I believe she is more than a mere human, but not necessarily a God. Anyway, I think it's about time we get preparing."

/…../

Sif carefully opened her eyes and looked around, she wasn't in her cabin, or even on the Normandy for a matter of fact, hell, she didn't know where she was. Groaning she slowly sat up, not trusting her stomach.

"Good afternoon Commander."

The noise, nothing in the world sounded so loud to Sif as to when EDI just announced her presence. "Please EDI, not so loud."

The AI give a nod and replied in a not so loud voice as the commander stood. "Understood Commander."

The commander stood momentarily before turning a slight shade of green. "EDI, bucket!" The AI anticipated this possible biological response to the amount of alcohol drank the previous night and had a bucket ready for the Commanders use. It took some time but eventually Sif felt like she had emptied her stomach. When she did she asked the question that had being playing on her mind since awakening. "EDI, where am I?"

"Stoick the Vast offered his accommodation after you passed out from alcohol consumption." Stated EDI.

Sif raised a brow. "I passed out?"

"Quite spectacularly may I add?"

Sif pulled a hand down her face. "No you may not, and what else did I get up to?"

"You have successfully managed to convince upto 76% of the locals that you are their god, while a further 20% are uncertain, 4% is against the theory."

Sif didn't know if that was good news or bad news, so she would just have to roll with it and see what happens. "How's the ship and crew?"

"Tranyor is expecting to get the QEC operational by sundown today, while Tali is still assessing all of the damage. The crew are well, the feast seems to have raised many of their spirits however you may wish to check in with Liara, she seems displeased by something."

Sif could guess what that 'something' was considering she had awoken up here and not on the Normandy. "Tell Tranyor that as soon as the QEC is working I need to speak with Hackett." The AI bobbed her head. "Also give the crew that manned the Normandy last night permission to have the night off."

"Understood, anything else commander?"

Sif nodded. "Yeah, pass me back that bucket…." It was another five till Sif opened the door and began her journey back to the Normandy. Walking through the town Sif quickly got crowded by Vikings wanting to touch her clothes, ask her questions about this and that, get her to touch little Jimmy for good luck, or come offering gifts, and on her hangover it was just too much for the SpecTRe. Pulling out her omni-tool she activated her cloak after breaking free from the crowd slightly, with many of the locals seeing her turn invisible it just solidified their view that Sif was in fact a God.

Getting back to the Normandy she let the cloak fall and made her way to the med bay in order to grab some pure oxygen, Sif often found that oxygen was one of ultimate cures for Hangovers and would use it regularly, much to Chawkas displeasure.

"Commander Shepard. Do I really need to lock the oxygen tanks away?"

Sif rolled her eyes, felling much better now she had her 'miracle' cure. "Probably. Doc, how is the crew?"

Karin shrugged her shoulders as she plopped down into her chair. "It takes more than a few chemical burns to test my abilities Commander, so the crew are well."

"Good to hear. What are our medical stock piles like?"

Since the Doctor made sure the medical stock piles were filled before the last mission Karin knew they had more than ample resources to treat a wide variety of issues from broken bones to bullet wounds and infections. "Plentiful."

"Excellent, then in order to keep in good relations with this tribe I'm going to offer your abilities to the locals."

Karin smiled at the idea, in her mind the more people she could help the merrier. "Very well Commander, I look forward to teaching them something about modern medicine."

Sif nodded as she turned to leave.

/…./

Sif dropped her cloak outside of what appeared to be Hiccups house, a few people who were nearby was startled by her appearance, but didn't approach as she knocked on the door. Valka didn't take long to answer and after a couple of seconds staring she invited the Commander into the home. Sif entered and looked around, finding a table she approached and dropped a small bag onto it before turning back to Valka. "It's Valka yes?"

The experienced dragon trainer nodded her head. "You would be correct."

"I was led to believe Hiccup resided here."

Valka nodded again as she approached a few drawers. "He does, can I get you anything?"

While oxygen did wonders for a hung over head-ache it didn't replenish the body's liquids. "Just a water thanks."

Valka filled a cup and returned. "So what can I do for you Sif?"

Sif put her drink down before returning to her bag and pulling out a book. "I promised your son a map of this planet for his hospitality, and I am here to deliver."

Valka took the book and quickly flicked through the first few pages relating to the area around Berk, they were insanely accurate. "Hiccup will appreciate this more than you could imagine."

Sif shrugged. "Well, I hope he finds what he wants in it. Now tell me, what is going on outside? People seem to be in a rush doing whatever."

"Wait here a second." After speaking Valka checked to make sure Astrid was still resting in bed and not needing anything before leading Sif back out of the house and to Cloud-Jumper. "I need to show you something, my Son doesn't want to ask your help believing this is between us and Dagur, but I will." Cloud-Jumper was ready to fly after just a few seconds worth of preparation. "You can fly in your machine or I can show you on the back of my dragon."

"I've never rode a dragon before." Answered Sif.

Valka understanding the response mounted her dragon and extended a hand out to Sif who took it and climbed up the dragon and onto its back. After a quick and seen by Hiccup and riders take off Valka headed her dragon towards the fleet approaching Berk, it did not take long for them to arrive at the fleet of 50 or so ships armed with formidable dragon proof weapons. "These ships are coming to Berk, see that man there?" Valka extended a hand to point at Dagur. "He wants to take our dragons and if you are what we believe you are, we need your help to defeat him."

Sif nodded, luckily she was in her armour and as a result she was more than willing to end this now by 'talking' with whoever was in charge of the fleet. "Righty, stay flying up here for a few minutes, I'll signal when I need a pickup."

Before Valka could question Sif's words the human like God jumped from the dragons back and floated down to Dagurs ship, using her biotic's to control her descent and deflect the one or two projectiles sent her way from the fleet. Meanwhile Hiccup and his fellow riders descended from a hidden spot thick in some clouds to fly besides his mother. "What is she doing?" Queried Hiccup.

"I asked her to end this."

Hiccup looked nervously down to Sif who was about to land. "Are you sure asking her was the wisest decision?"

"If it saves even one Viking life then yes."

Sif arrived on the ship and was soon surrounded by Dagurs men, but she kept them at bay with a quick show of biotic's mesmerising them, when Sif caught Dagur, or a man who she thought was Dagur approaching she allowed her Biotics die out. "You Dagur?"

The man eyed her curiously. "Are we acquainted?"

"No, where is this fleet heading?"

Dagur chuckled heavily before giving his response. "Berk, where else do I find the Night Fury?"

"I have a proposition, you turn your ships around and I'll let you leave here."

The man chuckled again and grabbed his sword, Hiccup seeing this landed toothless on the mast of the ship, Dagur's men were too distracted to see him approach. "Dagur! You don't know who you are messing with, you can't win this!"

Just being told he couldn't win made Dagur want the victory all that much more. "I'll have this Hiccup, and then I will have your Night Fury!"

Dagur grabbed a sword off of a fellow Viking and threw at her feet, then he started to approach Sif. "Fight me."

Sif shook her head. "I don't need a sword to fight you. Leave now."

The man chuckled again before taking a swing at the Commander, Sif grabbed the sword with her hand mid swing, her armour preventing any damage coming to her. "Last warning." As she spoke a rogue and incredible gust of wind caught the sails of the boats forcing them to come to stand still. The deranged man went to punch her but Sif was too fast for him and kicked him backwards and into the mast, her powered armour giving her enough strength to kick the man with enough force to shake the mast. "Kid, you can't win. Turn your ships around before I destroy every last one of them."

Dagur pushed himself back up, the kick broke more than a few ribs but he still had fight left in him, and his men. "Get her!"

Sif sighed before using a powerful biotic push to chuck the majority of his men off the ship, the few stragglers that remained were dispatched by her physically grabbing them and chucking them overboard, leaving just her, Hiccup and the deranged idiot on the ship. By this point Dagur had another sword in his hand and swung again while aiming for her neck, Sif raised an arm so that her limb took the brunt of the hit, her armour not receiving anything more than a little scratch, but as the sword made contact with her arm a loud rumble was heard, it sounded slightly like an Earth quake but as Sif never experienced one when out at sea she wasn't sure. "Dagur, give what-ever fantasy you have up."

"Never!" The man swung again and this time Pebble caught him in a biotic stasis before he connected with her.

Shaking her head she rounded the man. "You really are a fool aren't you?" The man tried to respond but the stasis had him well and truly immobilised. "I'll give you one ultimate final chance to turn your fleet around, and if you refuse, well….." Sif released the field holding the man captive after she spoke, and the idiot tried to swing for her again, Sif grabbed the sword once more, but before she could respond EDI spoke up in her ear piece.

"Sif, I have detected a 34 metre high tsunami approaching your position, ETA 42 seconds, I suggest you bail now."

Sif grinned as she disarmed the idiot. "You should have listened. Hiccup, pickup now." Before turning to bail Sif hit Dagur in the stomach with enough force to send him crashing to the floor.

Hiccup landed just next to Sif and the Commander quickly climbed onto the Dragons back, allowing for a quick take off. When the wave hit the fleet not many ships survived the wall of water, but the few that did was enough to allow the Berserkers on the ships that didn't survive the wave a space on a vessel to float to safety on.

/…./

Landing at Berk a short time later Hiccup dismounted Toothless and helped Sif down, when the Commander was back on solid ground she spoke his name. "Hiccup."

"You didn't have to put yourself in danger like that." Quickly replied the chief.

Sif shrugged, if her amour was capable of being damaged by a sword or an axe she would have perished many years ago. "Look, Valka told me you didn't want to ask for my help, but if they return, or any others come with ill intentions just give me a shout, you know where my ship is."

The man nodded. "Dagur is the only one crazy enough to attack us and I doubt he will be back for a long time now if at all."

Sif shrugged. "Well, you never know. Also while it's on my mind my Doctor is willing to give you guy's medical help if needed, just take your wounded to my ship and leave your weapons outside and she will be happy to help. If… errr" Sif clicked her fingers as she attempted to remembers the name of his soon to be wife. "….Astrid? Yeah that was it. If she is still in pain or whatever take her along." The chief nodded, he would certainly take that offer up if he found Astrid in pain.

/…/

 **Later that day, QEC has been repaired.**

"Commander, it's good to see you're alive, we were starting to get worried but before we go further is your QEC fully operational? We are struggling to work out your location."

"It's working Sir, we are scrambling our location for good reason, and can you confirm this channel is secured."

Hackett performed a few high security checks on the call, there was no one or thing listening other than himself and the commander. "It's clean, now do you mind telling me why you're scrambling the call?"

"We discovered a planet with humans living in the Stone Age, the Reapers don't know they're here and I intend on keeping it that way."

Hacket pulled a hand up to rub his jawline. "Humans you say?"

"Well, what looks like a duck and quacks like a duck is probably a duck, not run DNA samples on them yet, but I'm positive they are human."

The man nodded, he had learned to trust Shepards instincts many years ago and if she believed these people were humans, then they were humans to him too. "Well, I understand why we need to keep this planet under wraps, but why are you on their planet to start with?" After Sif told the tale Hackett ordered her to keep the repairs going, and if they failed to repair the SR-2, she was to cut all ties to the rest of the galaxy, if the reapers truly didn't know of that planet and their superweapon failed, it would be likely this planet would have to carry the human species forward.

 **/.../**

 **/.../**

 **So, I think its about time Sif gets a dragon of her own, maybe a brand new dragon with biotic's or something else which makes it look like a dragon worthy of a god, who agrees?**

 **Anyways, cheers for reading! And to the reviewers / favourtiers / followers, you guys / girls are awesome! And if anyone has an idea of how Sif could accidentally get mistaken even more for a god and possibly would like to see it included please let me know in a review or something!**

 **Ciao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick fact, Goddess Freyja is the Norse god for love, you will need to know this quick fact for this chapter.**

"Ah, Hiccup, my favorite chief of all the lands and sea's."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Trader Johann's attempts to keep good relations. "Trader Johann, what do you have for me today?"

"I believe you will be very happy with what I have to offer." The eccentric man searched through a near by chest and pulled out a small double sealed vase. "The venom of one Silent Death, the most deadly poison there is." While Hiccup wasn't a man to poison another, he did collect various venom's and potions in order to catalog and study them. "And finally, I believe this will be of great interest to you."

The man handed Hiccup a small cloth that was wrapped around something hard, opening it Hiccup didn't know what to think. "Is this?"

"Night fury scales? Found on an island far away from here, its location can be revealed, for a small price of course." Hiccup didn't care how much that small price was, he needed that location. "Now, what do you have for me?"

Hiccup could only hope that his items were enough to find that island. "Come here boy." Toothless stopped sniffing what ever he was sniffing and bound over to the Chief, there Hiccup pulled a few items off of his saddle. "This is what I call a Path Finder, it shall always point North."

"Ah very nice, navigation with a one of these shall make my life crossing the sea's a million times easier, however getting that venom I nearly lost my life, to think, me losing my life, what would you do Hiccup, your trade would be cut off!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes again, he knew Johann did not collect the Venom as while he may be happy to be around dragons on Berk he was not a one to simply put his hand in the mouth of arguably the worlds most dangerous dragon, no, he received the venom off someone else. "Alright Johann, this is worth a fortune to the right people." Hiccup handed him a basic map he had drawn to help navigate the many islands within a hundred mile radius around Berk. With thanks to the map of the Planet gifted by Sif, and more detailed maps noting anything of significance regarding the islands, he could easily reproduce the map traded so he had lost very little.

Johann seamed happy with this map. "An excellent trade Master Hiccup. The island where I found the scales is a large place called Maghuo, 340 miles north of the Bob-Burglar tribe, it's unmissable, the land is as black as the night and strange mountains spew molten rock as high as you can see."

"Thanks Johann, your the best."

"Always a pleasure." Johann knowing he had gotten all he could off Hiccup moved past him and to Snotlout who was sniffing an expensive liquid he traded for when at another tribe. "Ah Snotlout, with this potion you gain the powers of Freyja herself, Women will flock to you and find you irresistible." From the grin on Snotlouts face the man knew he had a sale, providing Snotlout had something of interest to trade of course.

/.../

 **Meanwhile at the Forge**

Tali shook her head. "It's not strong enough."

Gobber scratched the top of his head, his Gronkle steel was strong enough to crack rock yet somehow it still wasn't strong enough for this odd masked human like person? "Y'not gettin stronger than tha'"

Sif sighed. "So you have nothing stronger?"

"I tell ya, tha the strongest metal ya get, gronkle steel is... well y'kna."

Sif shook her head, she didn't 'kna', turning to Tali she give a deep sigh before speaking. "Are you absolutely, 100% without a shadow of a doubt, positive it's not strong enough?" Tali give a nod of a head and a blink. "Dam." Turning back to Gobber she continued their conversation. "Are you sure you don't know of any other metals? Anything made by other tribes or?"

The man shook his head before bashing his tooth back into place with his hammer hand. "Johann mite kna of some, b'noh me."

After asking a few Vikings Sif and Tali eventually found their way onto Johann's ship. "Ah, new customers, what can I help you with?"

Tali and Shepard shared a quick glance at the man's enthusiasm before Sif replied. "We need the strongest metal you have, or the location of where we can acquire it."

The man rummaged around his ship till he pulled out a shiny metal ball that was perfectly round. "The tribe that made this call it Fraku, it is the strongest, lightest metal I've ever laid my hands on." Sif took the metal ball before passing it to Tali who made some quick scans with her Omni-tool, Johann's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at seeing the omni-tool bending light to its will, that device could buy him an armada of trading vessels. "There is no finer metal you can buy."

Sif ignored the man till Tali looked up at her and nodded. "It's what we need."

"Excellent news, now I can reveal its source, for a price."

Always a price isn't there? "Name it."

Johann gestured to Tali's wrist. "The device she used before."

Sif laughed before shaking her head, she was not going to give technology as advanced as Tali's omni tool to people who had seemingly just discovered the wheel. "No deal, how about some art?"

Johann knew the request would probably be denied, but at least he could say he tried. "Art can sell for a good price, what do you have to offer."

After nearly an hour of flicking through some of Earths finest art pieces the man had settled on two pieces for Sif to deliver, after getting the items printed Sif found that the tribe who produced the material was 410 miles north east of the Bob-Burglar tribe, wherever that is.

/.../

 **Dragon Academy, 2 hours later.**

"I've got to go, for his sake." Hiccup gently caressed Toothless's nose.

Astrid shook her head. "Hiccup, its a trap, just like the last 2 times some one has claimed to find Night Fury Island. It's too dangerous."

The chief nodded. "Probably but I have to atleast try, if there is another one out there I have to find it, this could be his species last chance." Toothless give a soft sound at this comment, as if he understood what was being said.

"Sorry Hiccup, I agree with Astrid on this one."

Hiccup snorted at Fishlegs comment. "Please, your only saying that because you know she will hurt you."

Astrid narrowed her eyes and stared at Hiccup for a short duration before speaking. "Right I will, and Hiccup, I know this is important to you both, but Berk needs a chief, and you are that chief."

"I know, but it would only be for a week, 2 at most, if you don't want to be left in charge I'm sure my father would be happy to take the reigns once more."

Astrid laughed. "Oh no, I will be coming with you, I want you alive and with all 3 limbs for our bonding."

"I'm staying here, I've seen enough of Dagur to last a life time." Commented Snotlout as Hiccup started to look around the group for recruits to his cause.

The twins give each other a bash over the head and a punch to the gut before agreeing to go, leaving only Fishlegs. "Sorry Hiccup, but some one who knows something about dragons has to stay behind and teach the kids." Fishlegs was a surprisingly good teacher and loved his job, so much so that he often abstained from trips to continue teaching the newest riders of Berk about the dragons they ride.

"Right, then we leave at sun rise tomorrow, I will organise a town meeting in two hours time to announce my plans."

With a nod of understanding from his friends the small meeting was over and Hiccup left to continue his chiefly duties, and on one of his jobs around the town he bumped into Sif who was actively hunting him down. "Sif, what can I do for you?"

After Sif told him of her need to visit this metal producing tribe Hiccup had a brain wave. "Me and a few friends are riding that way tomorrow, you could join us if you want."

Sif give a nod. "Sure, I'll have the shuttle ready to fly for then."

Hiccup shook his head. "If you ride in the shuttle you will probably scare the tribes, it would be wiser to ride on a dragon, sure it may take a few days longer but at least they wont fire trebuchet's and catapults at you." Hiccup left out the part that most tribes were scared of dragons still, Sif could discover that at a later date.

"I don't have a dragon to ride." Stated Sif.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "You could ride on the back of us."

Sif give it a moments thought before nodding. "Then its a plan. I'm ready to leave when you are."

/.../

 **Next morning, dawn**

Sif dropped her bag onto a near by work bench before approaching her locker, reaching inside she fetched her armour out but something about her armour was different, instead of the usual blues and whites it had been painted a bright pink that was nearly luminous in appearance. "EDI, who painted my armour." She had a good idea of who did it, or who was the master mind behind it, after all she had given it to Vega to bash out the dent caused by the arm wrestle when he was talking to Joker.

The AI's orb formed on a near by interface. "I am not sure what you are talking about, Commander."

Sighing she shook her head as she changed into the black protective under layer. "EDI..."

It was a few moments before the AI broke her silence. "Jeff was most convincing."

So it was Jeff's plan. Smiling Sif thought of her revenge while pulling on the chest piece, when she was fully kitted out she found a mirror, boy did she look ridiculous but she had no time to get it repainted. After getting her weapons and slinging a bag over her shoulder she went back to the crew deck and snuck into the crew quaters, there she found Jeff fast asleep, his omni-tool was laying on a table near by. With a wicked smile she set an alarm to play the annoying song 'I know a song that will get on your nerves' song every 10 minutes once the man started his shift, and it couldn't be turned off with out a code she just entered. Putting the tool back down she then approached the sleeping man, grabbed a near by cup, filled it with cold water and then threw it over him, he woke with a scream. "What the Hell!"

Sif smiled. "Just wanted to thank you for the new colours before I left."

He rolled his eyes before laying back down. "What ever."

Returning to the lower deck she found Liara awaiting her, after a quick kiss and comment about her rather feminine appearance she lowered the now operational ramp and headed out to meet Hiccup and crew.

 **/.../**

 **/.../**

 **Alrighty, so Sif is still going to get a dragon but I'm developing it still so it probably wont show its face for a chapter or two yet, and boy do I think its a good one, some quick teasers for you who can't wait, it fires something that hasn't come up yet in any of the films / series / books, its biotic, its a little bit bigger than Toothless, its appearance and abilities are based on 3 well known dragons (1 film only, 1 film / series, 1 series only) oh and my favorite part, you shouldn't look at its eyes (hint hint)... It's species name is going to be 'Red Horror' Take from that what you will.**

 **Ethan Demas, cheers for the ideas, it has certainly helped direct the dragons development! Infact one of your dragon ideas is nearly identical to the Red Horror**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, there is an important question regarding this story at the end of this chapter, I would love to read your opinions and responses so please let me know what you think! Otherwise don't complain when the story takes a direction you may not want to see!**

 **Ethan Demas , very close, but you may need to think bigger...**

 **Quintain Apprentince of Alduin ,The Reapers would show up in an idealistic world, but like I said in ch1, this is a silly story so I'm allowing little issues like that through. However, depending on how I end this story they may very well show up... sort of.**

 **/.../**

 **/.../**

Sif jumped down from the back of Stormfly, happy to once more be on solid ground, her back side had become rather numb from flying all day so standing was a relief, as the dragon riders tended to their tired dragons Sif attempted to hail he Normandy, but due to the fact only LAN communication devices were being used to help prevent stray signals alerting the Reapers of their whereabouts Sif was now well out of range of her collegues. With a grunt at the thought she collected some fire wood and dumped where the team had decided to pitch tents for the night, then slumping down on a near by tree that had fallen from strong winds she lit the fire using the same biotic attack the Collector possessed by Harbinger used on her all those years ago. Grabbing her bag she pulled out a ration pack, tore off its lid and then sampled the contents, wrinkling her nose at the foul smelling food as she did so. "Glad I'm not eating that" commented Ruffnut.

Looking up Sif give a nod, Ration Packs designated for Biotics were designed to deliver as much energy as possible with flavoring being an optional extra, and in this war that optional wasn't very optional as the war was causing supplies to be inconsistent at best, meaning half the time you were lucky if you got a ration pack at all. "Yeah, it's full of proteins but lacks the flavour. How's your fish?" The dragons had wolfed down their fish so Sif had to assume the food was considerably better than her own.

"I don't think its feeling so well, it's cooked through and through." Sif raised a brow to the odd response.

Hiccup reached to his side and picked up a Fish he didn't think he could finish. "Here, looks like you want it more than me." That the commander did, after finding a near by tree branch she made one end pointy with her omni-tool and skewered the fish before placing it above the fire to cook. When the commander sat back and allowed her fish to start cooking Hiccup allowed himself to get curious about the woman. "So, what brought you to this place?"

"War."

Astrid broke her silence for the first time since sitting down around the fire. "War huh? So not even the Gods escape it."

Sif turned her fish and moved a rock to help prevent the wooden skewer from burning as she shook her head. "Apparently not."

"Who are you at war with? Let me at them and I'll kill them for you with my bare hands!" Hiccup still wondered why Snotlout had a sudden change of mind and ended off joining them, however he had his suspicions.

The commander chuckled slightly at the comment from the obviously arrogant Viking. "You don't fight these monsters with your fists or axes, but with Biotics..." She flared her biotics around her hands to emphasise the point "...Guns and super weapons, to do otherwise is certain death."

Snotlout flexed his arms to show off his muscular form. "That is because you lack these." The man kissed his arms after speaking.

Sif rolled her eyes. "You want to tickle them? Because if that's all you got that's the best you will be able to do."

"Then Hookfang will burn them to ashes." At mention of his name and the word 'burn' the Deadly Nightmare released a breath of fire, Snotlout honestly thought he had the answer to the Gods problem.

"Impressive, but lacking a few mega tonnes in power." Not fully understanding the last part of her sentence Snotlout thought he found the problem and sat down happy with himself. "Anyway less of me, you two keep saying your to be married in the future, whats taking you so long?"

Hiccup and Astrid shared glances, neither of them really knew the answer, eventually Hiccup answered for them. "Well... after defeating Drago Bludvist we have had alllooot of rebuilding to do, and then Dagur has been a pest and every date we set something happens to postpone it."

"So don't set a date for it..." That was how Sif and Liara bonded, one morning after waking up and some bedroom activities the two randomly decided to bond that day, sure the entire thing was rushed, but in these days of age Sif didn't know if she would live to see tomorrow, never mind whenever the ceremony would be set for. "Just wake up one sunny day and think, today is the day, forget rebuilding or whatever is expected of you."

"That's probably what we will have to do." Mused Astrid.

When Toothless trotted over to Sif, eyes focused entirely on her fish she rubbed behind its ear, the dragon soon forgot about the fish sizzling just a few feet from its nose. "So how did you guys get so friendly with dragons?"

Hiccup chuckled as he remembered vividly chasing Toothless around the cove the first time he tried to place the saddle on the Fury. "Long long story." After telling the tale of how dragons and vikings were once the most fierce of enemies, and then how one dragon and a small boys friendship changed the entire view of the animals Hiccup pulled toothless away from a now drule covered Sif to let her eat her fish.

/.../

 **Mid afternoon, the next day**

Sif did not need to be a genius to work out how Big-Boobied Bertha got her name, the Cheif of the Bob-Burglars had some extraordinary assets that one would struggle to believe without seeing them in person. "Legend says she has killed with them."

The Commander raised a brow as she turned to Tuffnut. "I find that hard to believe."

The male twin shrugged. "Hey, just repeating what I heard."

"Chinese whispers at its finest then." Stated Sif.

Astrid approached after making sure Stormfly was content with the food provided. "It's true, seen her do it in battle myself."

"Well, now I've heard it all." Sif found a nearby rock before slumping down on it. "I take it they are close allies?" Sif motioned towards Hiccup and Bertha who were talking a small distance away, Sif could have used her suits helmet to amplify the audio and listen in, but she respected their privacy.

"Hiccup saved her daughter from some people called Romeians or something like that." Replied Astrid.

Sif give a brief bob of her head, saving one's daughter from enemies was a good way to make allies. "So close allies then, and I believe it will be pronounced as Romans."

"Yes! That was it, do you know of them?"

The commander nodded. "Sure do, they are tactical genius's..." Sif was interrupted as Hiccups name was loudly shouted and then the Chief of Berk was soon tackled to the floor by a skinny blonde girl, Astrid watched on, un-amused.

After the rather enthusiastic greetings Hiccup returned to his peg leg and foot, but before he continued his previous conversation he turned back to the blonde girl. "And I'll have my flame sword, purse and spy glass back please." The girl looked rather disappointed as Bertha laughed heartily, proud and amused of her child's antics.

When the Cheif of Berk had managed to attach his various items back to his flying suit Bertha got back to business. "Now, I believe you have a new rider with you." She eyed Sif carefully, evaluating the humans look and making assumptions on what she saw, in her mind Sif is a small and weak human wearing ridiculous clothing.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he wondered how to tell Bertha of Sif. "Well, she aint a rider... we think she is Sif, from Asguard."

Bertha narrowed her eyes at this comment. "We will see about that." Betha moved towards the Riders and Sif, the Commander noticing the two cheifs and blonde girl heading their way stood, as Bertha approached Sif got a funny feeling in her Stomach, the Bob-Burglars cheif's eyes never left herself meaning was entirely focussed on herself and she looked threatening with an aggressive posture and clenched fists, it turned out that Sif's stomach was right, when Bertha arrived she took a swing for the Commander. Sif easily dodged the slow but heavy attack before repulsing the woman with a powerful Biotic push containing enough to force to chuck her 30 plus meters down the street.

"AWESOME!" Ruff and Tuff Bashed heads at the awesome show of force, Barf and Belch followed in their riders foot steps and also bashed their heads, knocking one another out in the process.

The other riders however looked amongst themselves, unsure as to what they should do, help Sif if attacked again, or step back and let the God deal with any possible outcome, after all she was more than capable of looking after herself, fortunately however they were not forced to decide as Bertha stood back up and laughed slightly, Sif's push had broke and cracked more than a few of her ribs, meaning to laugh any harder would be incredibly painful.

Bertha walked tenderly back to the group after brushing herself down. "Well Hiccup, I am convinced." Sif raised a brow at the comment, did the woman attack her to try and prove a point? "No mere human should wield that much power, or be able to do that." Big-boobied Bertha pointed to Sif, who was still surrounded by biotic fire, giving her a godly appearance to the Viking. After passing Hiccup the Cheif slowly approached Sif, this time she looked for less aggressive and her posture was more relaxed. "I am Big-boobied Bertha, Chieftess of clan Bob Burglars, Sif and friends, I welcome you to our home as honoured guests."

Hiccup let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when Sif's blue flames vanished, he spoke before anyone else could utter a word in. "Well, now that introductions are over and done with I would love to grab some food before we try and kill one another... again."

/.../

 **6 hours later**

Sif's closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh in content as she floated in some cold water at a large pond, her armour was ridiculously comfy to live in, however going two days straight in an incredibly form fitting and air tight suit without break allowed various naturally produced oils and dirts to build up on her skin, which could cause her skin to become irritated and itchy if left for long periods, so this bath was a welcome break, even if it was freezing. Getting out a short time later she pulled her armour back on and then went to dry her hair, however before she had the chance to do so she noticed something in her reflection, raising a hand to her left cheek she traced a scar that she had woken up with on the Cerberus's medical bed nearly 2 years ago, it was glowing a bright red, a result of the renegade actions she had performed over the last few days. Returning to the hut given to the riders for their stay Sif found most of the group was already prepared for the feast Bertha had thrown in their honour, just as she was about to sit down she got a whiff of something oddly familiar. "What is that smell?" She looked around the group expecting them to know, Hiccup shrugged, Tuffnut took a deep breath before rambling about how his sister stunk of Yak waste and Snotlout stayed unusually silent. "d tWell whatever it is..." Sif sniffehe air again. "... It smells..."

Ruffnut answered before Sif could finish. "Like explosions and fire? I know what you mean."

Sif raised a brow. "Actually, I was thinking of Liara."

Just as Sif finished speaking Astrid walked in the room, she took one sniff before turning to Hiccup. "Hiccup Haddock the 3rd, have you used that special something you know I like so much?"

Hiccup looked at her with a puzzled face. "Errr... no, should I have?"

Sif frowned, it seemed only the ladies could smell anything and they were smelling something completely different from one another. "And you men can't smell anything at all?"

Hiccup replied with a shrug and shake of the head, Tuffnut took a few large sniffs of the air before concluding the females were just insane and there was no scent, and Snotlout who was now being tormented by Ruffnut nervously shook his head, Sif had a suspicion the man had something to do with it but she would have to find out if that was true later, as for now she has a feast to attend and her stomach is rumbling.

 **/.../**

 **/.../**

 **Okay, my question. How do you want me to end this? A forever stuck at Berk story (will explore httyd universe some more) or have Sif return after destroying / controlling the Reapers and taking the riders on an adventure around the galaxy? (whose occupants obviously love her and basically worship her for all she has done)**

 **Anyway, this is up to you guys, I know my preference but my preference's sometimes (Read as often) Suck and I don't mind either ending, so this is entirely down to you chaps. Leave a review or something and please let me know so I can start gearing the story in that direction!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo, another chapter already! To be fair however this one was going to be apart of the other chapter but I don't want to make the chapters too big so it was cropped.**

 **In other news, we currently have 2 for returning after controlling the reapers, 2 for basically staying and exploring the HTTYD universe (one with a slight twist).**

 **Quick fact.** **, Andlat is Norse for Death and Goddess Hel is the Norse God of the underworld.**

 **Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, That planet is a good call, cheers for the info**

 **Quintin Apprentice of Alduin,** **Ah, my bad! I had a massive debate with myself aswell as to if it was a joke or not haha.**

 **Guest, Cheers! **

**Ethan Demas, I may just have to use a one of those descriptions, cheers.**

Sif looked terrifying, her eyes and facial scars were glowing a bright red and in the Burglars dark town hall it seemed it only amplify how bright her scars were glowing, to defeat the terrifying God in a sword battle would gain the victor any woman, or man they desired, and the Vikings in the great hall knew this, the only question was who dared challenge the God? It turned out Asmund the Agile was that man. "I challenge you!" Asmund pointed the hilt of his dress sword towards the glowing woman.

Sif turned her attention to the man, she was frankly surprised that anyone challenged her. "Then I accept."

Hiccup looked at the woman nervously. "Sif, remember this isn't a fight to the death, his sword is blunt." It turned out that during a feast of honour the Bob-Burglars would have 'friendly' sword fights for entertainment pre-meal, the victor was the first one to disarm his opponent, or force the opposition out of a ring, if you refused a sword fight it was considered bad manners.

The Commander entered the fire surrounded battle ring before turning to the crowd. "Anyone got a blunt sword for me to use?"

Bertha threw her own dress sword into the arena, this clash was going to be good and she knew it, while Sif picked up the sword and took a few experimental swings she turned to Hiccup who was sat next to herself. "So, have you seen her fight properly yet?"

Hiccup didn't dare take his eyes from the ring. "Not yet, closest we've seen is when she sent the wave to destroy Dagur's fleet."

"Hmm." The cheiftess took a swag from her mug. "Then we shall soon see what she is made of." She turned her attention back to the ring and spoke loudly so everyone in the hall could hear her words. "Contestants, you may begin." The most training Sif had with swords was when she got too close to a Cerberus Phantom, hell she had never even held a sword before 20 seconds ago, so when Asmund attacked she had great difficulty holding back his quick and precise blows, eventually however the man got a blow through after throwing some sand in her eyes, a dirty tactic. "1-0 to Asmund." The game was best of five, so she was not out of it yet.

The second the next round started she lifted the man into the air with her biotics and then lightly pricked him with the tip of her sword before adding. "Lets play fair, yes? Because I think this will be a short and boring duel if not."

Bertha rubber her jaw as she watched one of her best swordsmen floating in the air. "By the gods, even gravity obeys her will."

Hiccup give his reply after a powerful sneeze. "I've seen her send a wave 30 meters high to defeat Dagur's fleet, we have felt her shake the Earth, heal flesh in an instant and much more, it would not surprise me if she controls nature its self."

"By the gods, and to think I tried to attack her earlier." Bertha once more turned back to the ring when the fighters returned to their start positions. "1 all." After being lifted in the air Asmund was no longer focused as his fear of the 'God' took over meaning he started to make amateur mistakes, it quickly became 2-1 to Sif.

During the third round Tuffnut picked up Sif's bang projectile thingy that Hiccup had seen her use during their first meeting, the Commander had taken off her weapons for the game as they slowed her down. "Hey Hiccup, who am I?" Tuff began wafting the pistol around. "Am a God and..." The man was silenced as a loud bark echoed around the room, Sif reacted instantly by throwing a Biotic barrier around herself and looking for trouble, all she could see was the male twin placing her weapon back on the table as if he never touched it. Rolling her eyes she walked through the silenced room and up to Tuffnut, when she arrived she sighed as she looked at the man who tried to act innocent, eventually he spoke. "It was her." He pointed to Ruff who was still aggravating Snotlout.

Sif shook her head before re-engaging the safety the twin had somehow knocked off. "Do not! touch my weapons again." After the twin silently nodded she turned back to Bertha. "I believe that will be 2-2." Ultimately Sif won the game, not through skill however, Asmund was simply too afraid of her to really perform.

 **Some time later**

"Come on babe, you know you want some of this." Snotlout kissed his arms again before looking back to Sif who was not impressed.

"No thanks, I already have a mate."

"Pft." The man snorted before pulling another position to show off his chest muscles this time. "But does your mate have these?"

The commander looked towards Astrid and Hiccup. "Is he always like this?" With the couple giving a nod she turned back to the simpleton who wasn't taking the hint she wasn't interested. "Let me tell you a little something about my mate, she is the most feared information broker this galaxy has ever witnessed, she commands thousands of agents who know nothing but how to kill, I've seen her flare people alive with her mind, she basically knows everything that happens and she sure does not like people flirting with me, kapeesh?" Poor Traynor once tried to hit on Sif right in front of Liara before learning of her relationship with the Asari, Liara severely bent the bulk heads with the biotic push she sent in the communication experts' direction.

The man seemed to think for a minute before speaking. "So is that a yes or a no?"

Sif pulled a hand to cover her face, she remained in this position for a few seconds in disbelief. "Snotlout, I'm going to put this in the simplest terms I can, my bondmate will kill you in the most horrific way you could imagine if you if you keep flirting with me."

This seemed to make something click in the Vikings head or Sif guessed it did as he started to gain a nervous look. "So, this never happened yeah, I mean you do realise I was just joking right?"

With a slow nod Sif replied. "Right. Now run along, it looks like that smelly potion you are using is getting you noticed."

Snotlout turned around to notice that Ruffnut was getting ever close to him, sniffing the air as she did, and numerous other females from the Bob-Burglars tribe were also starting to crowd his position, each sniffing the air as if they were tracking something down.

Bertha laughed as she watched the arrogant Viking run from the hall with the numerous females in hot persuit, it looked like the man's plan at seducing Sif had seriously backfired. "Ha, that man always amazes me in his stupidity and arrogance."

"Us too, and we've known him for nearly 23 painful years now." Replied Astrid.

There was an extended silence on the table till Bertha leaned forward and addressed Hiccup. "Now, you say you are leaving for Maghuo tomorrow?"

Hiccup bobbed his head. "Johann found Night Fury sca...sca... ACHOOO! ... Scales there."

"Hmph." Bertha looked around the hall till she saw an elderly man, she collared his name and asked him to join the table, he did so. "Dag, what do you know of Maghuo."

The man had a shiver travel down his spine. "Andlat..." The man was silenced by a crack of thunder which appeared to come out of nowhere. "Is death incarnate, the land is made of ash, its skies are as black as night, molten rock fall's from the sky, Andlat is nothing but Death, no man returns from that place."

"Yet you did." Pointed out Bertha.

The man shook his head rapidly. "I was the one to stay on the boat, no, I never set foot on that place."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

The man turned to look at Hiccup. "Beasts that work for Hel live there Master Hiccup."

"And we have..." Hiccup covered his mouth as another sneeze rocked his body. "...Sif." Sif raised a brow to this comment and noticing yet another sneeze from the dragon rider but she stayed silent. "Besides, if these 'beasts' are dragons we should be able to handle ourselves after all..." Hiccup gestured to Toothless who was happily snoozing near by after being given a large basket of Cod.

The old man ignored the dragon but give Sif a once over. "Then I wish you good stead Hiccup, but these beasts are no Dragons."

/.../

 **Meanwhile on Berk**

"ACHOOOOO!" Gobber allowed a powerful sneeze to break free from his lungs.

Karin scratched the back of her head, over the last day there had been some sort of flu outbreak on Berk. "And a stuffed nose too?"

The man covered one of his nostrils and blew out of his nose, snot went everywhere. "Aye, I wou' say so."

Karin quickly scanned the man, he too had the tell tale signs of this flu. "Well, my first order is a bath." To get rid of that horrendous smell thought the doctor. "And then take one of these before you go to bed and when you wake up till the symptoms vanish."

Gobber took the small box of paracetamol. "Jus' 1?"

"Yes, and if you come back tomorrow I will have a look at that hand and leg of yours, as you can see I'm rather busy today." The hut that Chawkas had occupied currently had a long line of people outside, people with various problems from old aches and pains to fresh cuts or flu symptoms had come for her help. When the blacksmith left the hut the Doctor powered up her omni-tool and called EDI. "Hello EDI."

"Greetings Doctor Chawkas." EDI's reply was as always instantaneous.

"EDI, I need you to order the crew to report any sneezing or symptoms of flu, I believe we may have an outbreak on our hands and the last thing we need is our crew infected."

EDI searched all available recordings of the ship's occupants over the last 72 hours. "I have dispatched an email to all crew members, I have also detected possible flu like symptoms in James Vega and Dianna Allers, I am ordering them to isolation as we speak."

"Thank you EDI, inform them that I will assess them as soon as I can."

 **/.../#**

 **/.../**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Side note that was supposed to go in last chapter, Andlat is Norse for Death and Goddess Hel is the Norse God of the underworld. A bit late now but if those words had you scratching your head last chapter at least you now know what was going on.**

 **'Bold text formatted like this is dragon speech'**

 **I also have another question for you guys at the bottom of this chapter. Oh and as the tally for leaving and staying is 2 all it would be nice if I got another vote or three!**

 **eventyraren, cheers for taking the time to comment, glad you like it.**

 **Natzi Sumbitch, I did debate putting something in, but I decided that since this story is not 'serious' I would let a full discussion or thoughts slip, but if people want me to be more realistic with that type of thing I will be happy to oblige... **

**Quintain Apprentince of Alduin** **possibly... but that would be telling.**

 **Credit goes to Ethan Demas for the description 'flying dinosaur on Asari steroids'**

 **/.../**

 **/.../**

 **'Bold text formatted like this is dragon speech'**

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Shepard quoted an ancient book as she hopped down from the back of the Monstrous Nightmare she was riding and onto Andlat, or Maghuo or whatever this island was called. As described the surface of the land is a thick layer of black ash on top of blackened rock, numerous 'mountains' were expelling hot magma high into the atmosphere in breath taking shows of force, and the sky was darkened and heavy with static from all the ash in the air.

"Remember people, there is a potentially violent animal living on this island." Commented Hiccup as he landed on his Night Fury. Almost seconds after landing the ground shook violently and another volcano blew it's hat, the boom it released was almost defening. "Also remember we are looking for a Night Fury, they are going to be hard to see in this terrain and possibly violent, so don't approach without me or Toothless."

Sif nodded as she looked off into the distance. "Hiccup, to my 12 o'clock."

Hiccup turned to face the direction Sif was looking, in the distance a thick cloud of black smoke was approaching their direction along the ground, Hiccup pulled out his spy glass to peer at the cloud. "It looks like a Smothering Smoke Breath, probably the _'monster'_ that killed the others." Hiccup watched for a few more seconds and eventually realised that this cloud hid something different from the small and mostly harmless Smoke Breaths, no, in this cloud there was a large dragon. Toothless sensing the incoming dragon put himself between his rider and the threat, barring his teeth and growling violently, with their Alpha's actions the other dragons soon followed pursuit to protect their riders. When the dragon was only 20 meters away the cloud expanded and covered the entire area in a thick black smog so thick not even the dragons could see through it or use their various night vision abilities.

Shepard flared her biotics and cast a protective bubble around the group much like the biotic shield Samara used against the Collector Seekers, but slightly smaller and more reinforced. After a few minutes the fog thinned and the Dragon had vanished, so Sif thinking the danger had passed dropped her protective barrier to save energy, but the second the barrier fell she was picked up and dragged off the floor by some unseen dragon, looking up to her captor Sif thought she was being carried by a Night Fury and so reserved her biotics, knowing that Hiccup would never forgive her if she killed it, but when its head looked over its belly to see its capture Sif was surprised by the head of another beast she vaguely recognised as a Change wing. The next thing Sif knew she was being dropped off onto a piece of land, the dragon landed infront of her and Sif was able to see the beast properly for the first time, the dragon had the head, spikes and horns of a Changewing, but the body structure and size of a Night fury, it possessed four medium sized eyes, large wings and numerous razor sharp like metal like stripes running the length of its body.

Looking in the Dragons slightly vibrating eyes Sif knew nothing but primal and instinctive fear, she desperately wanted to run, but over the course of her life Sif had encountered the fear too many times to count, and she knew how to overcome it. With a scowl she raised her hands and talked while still looking the dragon in the eye. "I don't want to hurt you." The Dragon was amazed, it's little eye trick could make even the fiercest of dragons run in terror, but this biotic human? She was looking her in the eye and standing her ground as if she felt no fear at all towards her.

The Dragon sniffed the air and rounded Sif's body, ontop of not being scared of herself this human also stunk of eezo, she was certainly the biotic she had sensed a few hours back, as she continued to study the human she changed her skin tonne to a deep orange colour signifying it's curiosity, she had smelled the humans scent, seen her biotic bubble, but could this human handle herself in a fight? Before she could find out however the scent of four dragons and five smelly humans filled her nose, turning to the sky she found the source of the scent and scared off the dragons using the same tactic that failed just moments previously on the human.

Sif watched as the dragons the Riders rode squawked and began to act irrationally before flying in random directions away from her current location, but before she could think anything of it Sif found herself flying through the air backwards, she had taken a hit by some sort of biotic attack. Quickly getting back up Sif unleashed her own biotic throw on the dragon, but something completely unexpected happened, the biotic attack spread along the metal stripes running along the dragon's body and down its tail that the beast had moved to point at Sif, the Commander was forced to dodge her own attack as it left the dragon's tail and shot towards herself. "Huh, well I never seen anything like that..."

The dragon growled in delight, the human could throw a biotic attack! Wanting to see another strike from the small plushy animal she flicked her tail again towards the commander.

Sif seeing the dragons tail glowing a wonderful purple anticipated its attack and powered her previously inactive shields before the strike could hit, with her shields active the biotic strike was absorbed.

Seeing the human absorb the attack the dragon allowed herself to get excited, she had eventually found another like herself.

/.../

Toothless landed a considerable distance away from Sif, happy to be far far away from that other red dragon, when it turned to look at himself and they made eye contact all he felt was pure instinctual fear that told him to run. Hiccup jumped down from his dragon and rounded his winged friend to look him in the face. "Come on bud, I know your scared but we need to help Sif." Toothless shook his head, something in his gut told him that the Dragon that carried Sif off was death incarnate, a monster of the most horrific proportions. Hiccup sighed at his friends reluctance, Vikings were stubborn, but when a Dragon had its mind set they put the most stubborn of Vikings to shame, so Toothless was not going to be any help. "Fine, I'll be back soon." After grabbing a clean cloth to blow his nose on Hiccup started to venture back towards the red dragon but Toothless stopped him by picking him up and carrying him back to where he landed. "Toothless..."

The Nightfury warbled a sorry sounding response, Hiccup tried to leave the dragon again but the same thing happened. Oh how Toothless wanted to tell Hiccup of the danger he believed that dragon presented.

"Come on bud, I'll get you as much fish as you want if you just let me go, you know me, I'm too skinny and bonny to be considered a threat by most dragons."

Toothless grunted, 'That dragon is not most dragons', he didn't know how he knew that he just did.

"Fine, if I meet up with Astrid will you let me go then?" The dragon thought about this some time before allowing Hiccup to climb up on his back.

Just as Toothless was about to take off Hiccup heard a sound he once feared more than anything else in the world, the next thing he noticed a black dragon with distinctive green eyes landed metres in front of him and Toothless.

/.../

Sif shook her head as she continued to walk the direction one of the Riders had fled, after the dragons failed attack it had allowed her to leave, but it had also decided to follow her, allowing her to lead by a few meters. Sif for some reason expected the dragon to attack when her back was turned but it never came, instead it would occasionally eat a rock and throw one her way. After the fifth or sixth rock landed perfectly infront of Sif she had enough and wanted to show the dragon so, with a powerful warp she blasted the rock into smithereens however an unexpected biotic explosion occurred and she was flung across the land, the now green coloured dragon sprung into action and caught her before putting her safely back down on her feet. With a raised brow Sif give the dragon her thanks in the form of a verbal 'Cheers' before returning to the rock she warped, curious as to why a biotic explosion occurred. To her amazement where the rock once was pure eezo now remained, connecting the dots Sif realised that this dragon gained its biotics by eating the rocks. The green dragon watched as Sif scanned the precious rock that give her the attack she possessed, curious as to what she was doing with the food, when it became clear the only other biotic she had found wasn't going to eat it she reached out to take the rock for herself.

/.../

Toothless was stunned as much as Hiccup, he had thought for his entire life he was the sole Night Fury left on this world, yet here right infront of him was a perfect Night Fury specimen. **'You and that thing need to leave this place now!** **'** growled the other dragon.

Hiccup watched stunned as Toothless responded to the other dragons growling. **'Why?'**

 **'It is here.'**

Toothless flicked his head momentarily to where he last saw the red dragon. **'It?'**

 **'Where it goes death follows. LEAVE!'** Without saying any more the dragon took off, the second Hiccup was ready to fly Toothless took off in hot pursuit of the other Night Fury, he had questions and this other Fury had answers. Hiccup however was torn between allowing his friend to follow the only other night fury he had ever come across, or go and help Sif.

/.../

"Sif, your alive, thank the... you!" After Hookfang dropped him off and flew off petrified Snotlout was more than happy to see the God, he would never admit it but this land give him the jitters. "How did you escape the dragon?"

"Huh?" Sif turned around to look for the dragon that had been following her for the last ten minutes, it was now nowhere in sight. "After a little rough and tough it allowed me to leave, it had been following me for the last however long though. Appears to have eventually gotten bored."

"It attacked you!?"

Sif nodded but for some reason she didn't believe it attacked to kill, with how much eezo must be flowing through that dragons blood it should have biotic attacks far more powerful than it attacked her with. "Yeah but after showing it a display of biotics it seemed to be more interested in feeding me than eating...me. There it is." Sif gestured with a nod to behind Lout. Snotlout turned around to come face to face with the luminous red dragon, when he made eye contact with it he felt nothing but primal fear that told him to run, and he did just that.

Sif rolled her eyes. "You had to scare him didn't you?" The dragon crooned and tilted its head. Sif replied by shaking her head in a mock disbelief and capturing the man in a lift, stopping him from running away. "Come on Snotlout, he..." The dragon seemed to growl at the comment suggesting it was a he. "...she isn't all that bad." The man didn't reply. With a huff Sif made her way over to the man and found he had his eyes tightly scrunched and had curled into a small ball.

The red dragon which was now a light yellow snorted, she meant to scare the man slightly, he was either easily petrified or her skills at petrifying another lightly needed more work, both options as likely as the other.

"Snotlout?! Sif?!" At hearing Astrid's voice the yellow dragon changed its skin tonne and vanished into the environment, when Astrid arrived she was out of breath from running so much. "What was that thing? And what's happened to him?" Astrid pointed her thumb to Snotlout who was sobbing quietly, still in his fetal position.

"He's just a little petrified. As for what that dragon is, good question..." Sif turned to look for the dragon but once more it had vanished into thin air. "And she vanishes again, great."

"Change wing?" Astrid managed to ask between deep breaths.

"Nope, sort of mix between a Night Fury and Change wing, if I had to describe it I would say it's a flying dinosaur on Asari steroids."

"Huh?"

Sif realised that the shield maiden probably didn't know what Asari, dinosaurs and steroids were. "Just think of a powerful biotic dragon."

Astrid nodded, not wasting breath replying when she was currently desperately trying to get her breath back, eventually however she regained her breath. "Right, well have you seen the others?"

"Nope, just this guy."

Astrid turned to look at Snotlout, the man was a crying mess. "For Odin's sake Snotlout, get yourself together before I make you."

"D...d...dragon gone?" His voice was quiet and timid sounding.

"Yes, now..." Astrid groaned as she noticed a black cloud of smoke start to approach her position, that damned dragon she had been forced to run away from after Stormfly went awol was back again. "Snotlout, get your ass off the floor this second!"

/.../

 **/.../**

 **/.../**

 **Question time! Should Sif somehow be granted the gift to communicate with Dragons?**

 **Also if you haven't worked it out, here are the Red Horrors abilities revealed sofar.**

 **-Can change it's colour much like a change wing, however it also displays its mood through its body colour**

 **-Can petrify any dragon or person (Except Sif and maybe one or two others) with its eyes, skin tone is a luminous red when it uses this ability**

 **-Biotic**

 **-Speed is approximately the same as Stormfly when fed chicken.**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to make it clear, the vibrating eyes of the red horror is similar to the vibrating eyes of the Bewliderbeast, but instead of direct control it makes anything looking into them terrified, its not just appearance.**

 **RH Dragon moods - colour index - should have been included last chapter!**

 **Luminous Red - Terrifying something else or attacking / defending something.**

 **light red, nearly orange - feels threatened but not yet being hostile.**

 **Orange - Cautious**

 **White - Relaxed**

 **Green - Hungry or feeding**

 **Blue - relieved, immediate threat is over**

 **Yellow - Amused**

 **Brown - Irritated**

 **/.../**

 **News at bottom of chapter, please read for story update!**

 **/.../**

 **The Twins**

"Hey, brother." Tuffnut rolled his eyes before turning to face his sister, the next thing he knew he had a handful of foul tasting ash pushed into his open mouth. "This is for loosing Barf."

Tuff spat out the ash and hit his sister in the gut. "Well this is for losing Belch." Both twins scowled at one another before continuing on their seemingly endless journey across Andlat in the direction their dragons... dragon? fled. Looking around a few minutes later Tuff give a frustrated groan, with everything being either black or grey it was very hard to work out how far they had travelled, or where they came from, heck, it was hard to even know if they were going in a straight line as the horizion looked all but identical in every direction, that being large mountains spewing lava every now and then. "Argh! Out of all places to be lost and I'm lost with you."

"I thought I was lost with you!" Remarked Ruff.

Tuff bashed his sister over the helmet. "No, I'm lost with you!"

The only warning Tuffnut had before Ruff jumped him was a dangerous sounding scowl. The two fought one another till they were exhausted, only stopping when they had to lean against one another to remain standing, only then when the quarrel seemed settled did they notice the set of eyes that had been watching them over the last few minutes. "Well, quite a lill' show ya put on for meh there." A very rough sounding voice broke the silence that settled between the twins, it was obvious Norse was not the mother tongue of whoever spoke.

"Errr." The twins turned to the source of the voice before sharing a quick glance with one another, the man who found them was wearing shiny armour made of steel, had a helmet with large fluffy feather like features on the top, and short sword with accompanying spear, how the man snook up on them in this terrain the twins would never know. "Run?" Asked Ruffnut to her brother.

Tuffnut nodded enthusiastically. "Run!"

The mountain of the man that found them tilted his head. "We'll see about that." Before the twins could react the man had grabbed them by the scruff of their necks.

/.../

 **Astrid, Sif** , **Snotlout, dragon**

"Snotlout, get your ass off the floor this second!" Astrid reached down as she spoke and pulled the buff man onto his feet, she would not allow Snotlout to die today because he couldn't get a grip of himself.

"B-but the dragon!" Snotlout looked around wildly. "There, there it is!" He shrieked before moving to hide behind Astrid.

In front of the approaching smog a red dragon just seemed to emerge from the black ground and appeared to be locked into a stare down with the other dragon, it was not long till their was an obvious victor and the red dragon started to bound back, its skin tonne changing slowly to a dark blue as it did so, when it eventually arrived back it's skin had become a light orange as it once more became aware of Astrid, the newcomer who joined the group moments before the Pyro Dragon made its presence known.

"I was expecting something a little scarier than this Snotlout."

"It's the eyes! Don't look into them, they are just bottomless pits of horror" Astrid smirked, her family was famed for being fearless, so accepting Snotlouts challenge Astrid made the mistake of staring the approaching dragon in its eyes, the dragon noticing the girl's action began to change to a luminous shade of red and Astrid felt nothing but pure horror begin to build inside her gut.

Sif noticing the challenge placed herself between the two. "Enough, this dragon just helped us and your wanting to provoke her?" Despite not having the full horrifying experience Astrid knew more than enough to be relieved that Sif had broken her eye contact, her families fame of being without fear would last another day. "Now come on, I think that two headed dragon with the baboons flew this way." Sif pointed to a large volcano far in the distance that was in the middle of a small eruption.

After calming Snotlout enough that he didn't feel immediately threatened by the new dragon they walked in silence for some time till Astrid spoke. "So, it's a she?"

"Yeah, she seemed to growl every time I called it a he."

The shield maiden smirked as she watched the now green dragon sniff a rock some distance behind. "You two had a little bonding then I see."

Sif laughed slightly. "Well, if you call a little fight and then throwing rocks for me to eat bonding, then yeah we had some bonding."

"She give you rocks to eat?" The dragon looked like a mix between a Changewing and a Night Fury, neither of which were bolder class meaning neither of them ate rocks.

"Yep."

"Well, Hiccup always says he first started to bond with Toothless when the dragon regurgitated a fish for him to eat." Sif raised a brow, she couldn't think of anything more horrid then consuming a fish that had been regurgitated by a dragon. There was another silence till Snotlout who was far ahead could be heard mumbling something. "Are you still moping? Where's that perfect fearless Viking you keep calling yourself." Remarked Astrid.

"Hmph. I was thinking of names for the dragon actually, with it being a new species and all."

Astrid couldn't wait to hear what the man had come up with as Snotlout's naming ability was comically bad. "Well, care to share?" Asked Astrid.

"The Terrifying Terror! The most terrifying dragon known to all mankind." In all honesty Astrid felt let down, the name wasn't up to his usual ignorant comical value.

Shaking her head Astrid replied. "Yeah-nah, just doesn't seem to fit the dragon, how about the..."

/.../

 **The Twins**

The twins knew they were in trouble, big trouble. The tall soldier had marched them to a large cave filled with 20 or so other soldiers, all of which were armed to the teeth and staring at them as if they had four eyes, after some further marching in the cave they came across a table illuminated by a bottle of fire worms, and possibly the largest and meanest looking man they had ever seen stood above the table studying a detailed map, he grunted in acknowledgement to the person who marched them there before they found themselves alone with this obvious leader. "Norse?" asked the man, while still looking at his map.

The twins shared a glance at one another and asked the silent question 'who answers', but before either could speak the soldier in charge spoke again. "Of course you speak Norse, you never forget the smell of a barbarian." His Norse unlike the first soldier was very good, to the point one would have to question if he had Norse origins.

"Barbarians? What are they? Sound like mindless yaks to me."

The mountain of a man looked up to Tuffnut and shook his head in disbelief. "Barbarian, an uncultured brutish person or someone not acquainted to the Roman religion, that is the worship of Jupiter, the Empreror and the other Gods."

"Oh, like Sif?" Asked Ruff.

The leader of the Roman force sighed. "No. Now, you want to be freed yes?" The twins nodded. "Good, now you will answer my questions or you will face the justice of Roman Law for interfering with my mission demanded by Emperor Augustus himself. First thing first, who else accompanied you here?"

Ruffnut answered before her brother could, believing the incredibly attractive man when he said they would be freed. "4 Others."

After calling in a officer the Roman continued his questioning. "Where are they?"

"Dunno, their dragons flew off in random directions."

The two Romans shared a quick glance with one another. "Dragons you say?"

Tuffnut took over from his sister. "Yeah, we ride a Zipple Back, Astrid rides a Deadly Nadder, Hiccup the unholy offspring of lightning and death it's self, Snotlout the Monstrous Nightmare, and Sif."

The Roman leader shared another look with his officer, a silent conversation happening between the two of them, then he turned around to a chest and pulled out three mugs. "Are you hungry? Could I please you with a drink?"

"Sure, and second lunch is always welcome." Replied Ruff.

The leader nodded to his officer before beginning to pour the mugs full of wine. "I once heard a rumour of a tribe which possessed the secrets of Dragons." He moved his pouring hand to the next mug. "It is said they have the ability to control the dragons, force them to obey a mans voice." With Tuff's mug now filled he moved to the last mug which is his own. "I always thought it was rumours and myth, maybe even a story to tell children so they would not fear the beasts." The Roman commander took a swag from his mug before resuming his questioning. "Are you from such tribe?"

Ruff and Tuff nodded as they too took a large gulp from their own mugs, if one thing could be said about the Romans, it was that they knew how to make a good drink. Eventually Tuff came up for air first and was forced to answer the man. "It's true, we are their masters."

"Then how do you do it?"

"What?"

The man suppressed a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "Subdue dragons into servitude, our Emperor has tried for years but he has never succeed."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both thought about the question, and then they both seemingly realised at the same time that they didn't really know how to train dragons, sure they managed to interact with a few wild dragons but they winged every encounter they had. "Err, you need Hiccup to answer that, he was the one to first befriend them."

The Roman raised a brow, these barbarians 'befriended' the dragons and not ruled them? "Befriend you say?"

Ruff replied almost instantly, wishing to get into this Romans good books. "Yeah, he says it all about trust or something like that, we never really listened to his rambling's though to know for sure, we were just there for the explosions. Anyway where's this food, I want second lunch not dinner."

The large man nodded. "It is coming, now is this Hiccup fellow with you on this island?"

"Yeah, just look for the Night Fury."

The Roman chuckled deeply. "Oh, that we will."

/.../

 **Toothless / Night Fury**

 **H** Hiccup could only hope Sif and his fellow riders were all-right, he had tried to convice Toothless to go and help but the dragon down right refused, wishing to chase after the other Fury, and Hiccup couldn't blame him for doing so, he himself desperately wanted to chase it down to learn about it and he wasn't even a Night Fury. Eventually after quarter of an hours worth of flight Toothless set down infront of a small cave on an island not far from Maguo, Hiccup jumped straight off his dragons back, allowing his Fury to do as it pleased, Toothless cooed his thanks before approaching the other Fury that watched on from a small distance.

 **'You kept up even with that thing, call me impressed.'**

Toothless snorted, of course he did. **'You make it sound like you were flying fast.'**

The second Fury stretched its legs before laying down on a flat rock that had been scorched black over time from repeated exposure to white hot plasma, it was obvious this Night Fury spent alot of time here. **'Please, if I was flying fast you wouldn't be here.'** The fury looked towards Hiccup who was playing with a twig in some sand. **'Why do you allow it on your back? Everyone of them that I've encountered has tried to kill me.'**

Toothless looked back to Hiccup before turning his attention back to the dragon. **'He isn't like most others of their kind.'**

 **'Agreed, he is skinny, small, weak.'**

 **'Hm. He is a friend of dragons.'**

The other dragon give a scowl sounding growl. **'We will see. Now tell me stranger, you no longer smell of this place, where are you from?'**

Toothless looked around the small island. **'You mean we come from here?'**

The Fury tilted it's head, deep in thought. **'You do not know where you hatched? Suppose that answers a few of my other questions, now tell me, where are you from?'**

It took Toothless a few seconds to register what had been said. **"6 days flight away from the sun** **during its peak hours."** _[south in northern hemisphere]_

 **'Hmph, then what brings you up here?'**

Toothless rounded the Night Fury and took in all its features, compared to himself this Fury was a few feet shorter in length and lacking a good half foot in heigh, it is also put himself to shame in aerodynamic terms as while he was broad and muscular in many areas, this fury was slim but not in an unhealthy way. Sitting down on his rear legs a few meters infront of the other fury he give her, or what he thought was a female Night Fury a response. **'I thought I was the last of our kind, till he...'** Toothless tilted his head towards Hiccup who was still happily playing in the dirt with a twig. **'...** **found** **evidence you lived here.'**

 **'Well now you know you aren't, so...'** The dragon leapt into the air like a cat who was given the shock of its life after Hiccup released a loud sneeze, Toothless couldn't help but laugh at the Fury. **'...If you value your friends life tell him not to do that again!'**

A couple of seconds later the human said something directed towards the two dragons, Toothless like most other dragons who had lived long term among the humans had come to gain a good knowledge of the Viking's language. **'He says sorry.'** The other fury huffed at the apology but before it could say anything it smelt and heard the arrival of another dragon, standing it looked to the sky as it readied to defend its home. **'Wait, it's from my pack!'**

Soon a deadly Nadder swooped down and landed next to Hiccup, the dragon tilted it's head ever so slightly towards toothless before laying down next to the boy, not saying a word and staying far enough away to not intrude in the conversation. **'Why does it treat you as an Alpha?'** The Fury stood and rounded Toothless, giving him a good sniff and visual inspection. **'And this tail?'**

As the Fury began a rather in depth inspection of Toothless Hiccup approached Stormfly. "Hey girl, where's Astrid?!"

 **/.../**

 **Astrid, Sif** , **Snotlout, Dragon**

Sif sighed, for the last five minutes they had been followed by a group of six men dressed in what she guessed was a black cloak to help them blend in with the background, and in front of them there was now another 4 men, also dressed in a dark black. "Guys, don't panic but we are about to be ambushed."

"What!?" Cried Astrid. "Come on, we need to get out of here, which way can we run?" Astrid would have suggested riding the Dragon that had been following them like a puppy but it was now nowhere in sight and it was a bit too small for the three of them to ride, at least if they didn't want to get cut to shreds by its spikes and razor sharp metal strips running the length of its body.

"Wait, if we have been found then the likely hood is so have Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, let's have a little conversation first huh?" Astrid looked uneasy and Snotlout began to puff his chest out, ready for what was about to come, Both Sif and Astrid expected a comment from him but it never came. Turning to where her HUD indicated a heat signature Sif tried to look for one of the men following her, it was hard to see but eventually she caught a glint from something the man wore. "Hey, you there!" She pointed directly towards the figure while waving her arms. "Yeah you!" At first nothing happened but then all of a sudden ten men stood up and swung a cloak around to their back so it would not get in their way if battle commenced, Sif recognised the uniform that was revealed immediately. "Huh, Romans."

"What?!" Snotlout asked, he knew of Hiccups encounter with the Romans but never expected, or hoped, to meet them. "Err, I think we should run."

"Me too." Commented Astrid, she had met the Romans and knew what they were capable of, while she was a good shield maiden, the Romans were some of the best fighters she had ever encountered so she did not fancy getting close for a little chat. "If they have our friends we can find out another way, sneak into their base at night."

"How do you know where their base is?" Asked Sif, Astrid was stumped as she had not thought that far ahead. "Right, this is what's going to happen, I'm going to get captured and have a little chat to who ever is in charge, if they have our friends I'll free them." Sif then pointed in the direction that they had the best chance to run. "Run that way now, I'll keep them off you." The two viking's didn't question the God's plan and took off, as soon as they did the four lightest equipped Romans began to give chase, they were under strict orders to bring the riders in alive so they didn't throw their spears, but with their heavy armour and a singularity from Sif the two Vikings escaped easily enough.

The six other Romans too heavy to run quickly approached Sif in a circle, giving her no escape route but that did not bother the commander, she turned to the one she thought was in charge. "Hey!"

The Romans drew their short swords before the one in charge spoke. "Your coming with us."

 **/.../**

 **Okay, News!**

 **With a tie in votes for Sif leaving / staying I've decided to do both, I'm going to explore the HTTYD universe a bit more (Not as much if the vote was not a tie), and then later have Sif leave to finish the war and come back to then explore a celebrating** **ME universe with the riders.** **Anyone with suggestions of what you would like to see the team explore give me a review or pm or something and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **EthanDemas - Damit, forgot about that dragon, now I think about it that and the flightmare would have been better suited than the third dragon which is really only included for it's abilities over looks.**

 **Quintain - Krogan headlice? Dam, that could have given me nightmares or something man! Think of the lice snout thingy to bore into their skin? Dam.**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay chaps, this is a re-upload as I accidentally uploaded a draft first time, corrected a good few grammar mistakes and the likes and changed Astrid's fathers name to Arvid from what I learned was a female name.**

"Your coming with us!"

The roman's English, or is it Norse on this planet? Was broken and rough indicating that the language was foreign to the man, but despite sounding wrong Sif was quickly able to work out what was said. "Sure, point the way boss." The romans looked hesitant to get any closer than their meter or so radius from her, it took Sif a second to realise that she was still glowing from her earlier use of Biotics. "Ah, give me a second... There, happy now?" Sif suppressed her Biotics to the point they no longer swirled around her as if she was the wick to a flame.

The Romans still looked un-easy but the leader grabbed some shackles and handed them to one of the men under his rule. The man hesitantly took the shakles and approached Sif, grabbing one of her hands he shoved them into the locks before then doing the same to the other. Sif looked at the shakles. "Aww guys, is this really necessary?"

The leader spoke. "Practising witchcraft is punishable by death, but first we are to bring you in."

Sif looked back down to the shakles, they were old rusty things, with her armour's built in motors she could probably break them with brute force if wanted, or failing that a weak warp.

Meanwhile the dragon looked on from it's hidden position, just what is this human doing allowing these Romans to take her? It was obvious she give herself up willingly and more so than that could probably break free if wanted...

/.../

Three Romans marched Sif into a deep cave and eventually to a table where Ruff, Tuff and a roman soldier was sat, Sif had found the man she needed to speak too, and boy was he a high ranking General if she remembered the uniform correctly. "Imperial Legate..." Sif clicked her fingers a few times as she tried to remember all the Roman ranks and the uniforms. "...No with that insigma I'm inclined to believe its Legion Legate. Correct?"

The Roman leader looked rather impressed at Sif's knowledge of the Roman hierarchy, but first he had other matters to attend to. "Aritios, why is this woman in chains?"

Sif shrugged as she used a small warp to disintegrate the chains to dust. "Got it. Now I'm Sif, and you are?" The Legate was as amazed as he was confused, how did this person just cause Roman chains to disintegrate to dust? Sif realising he hadn't registered a single word she said coughed before speaking again. "I was saying, I'm Sif and you are?"

The man cleared his throat. "You will address me as Legion Legate and you will speak when spoken to."

Sif raised a brow as she turned to the twins. "You guys okay?" The commander saw the Romans back hand coming her but she was too slow to dodge it, the hand struck the side of her helmet but Sif did not falter, turning with purpose she returned her own strike and floored the Roman, the two guards in the room were about to draw their swords but a biotic strike from somewhere deep in the cave flung them hard into the side of the cave, knocking both of them out and causing some rocks to fall from the roof, Sif looked around expecting to see the biotic dragon somewhere but it was as illusive as ever. With a sigh she dragged up a chair to the table and sat down, waiting for the Roman to recover, when he eventually got back onto his feet his face was as red as a tomato ready for picking, if that was from pain or anger Sif didn't know and to be frank she didn't really care. The Legate withdrew his sword as he approached the table but a not so powerful warp soon had the decorated weapon useless. "Sit."

The Legate looked in amazement at the handle of his once fine sword, all that was left now was a small stump of metal, the rest of the weapon being dust on the floor. "What are you?"

"Something you don't want to anger. Now sit." Sif gestured to a near by chair and the man dragged it up to the table before sitting. "Good boy." Sif and the Legate stared at each other for a reasonable amount of time in silence till Sif found the urge to question the man too great. "So, your a Legion Legate huh?"

"I answer to Emperor Augustus alone."

Sif smirked but before she could reply Ruff, or was it Tuff? spoke up. "Just saying, but I would answer her."

The legate turned to stare at the boy. "And just who is this person?"

The brother rolled his eyes. "Goddess Sif Durr. I thought you Romans knew about the gods and all."

"Sif is no God of mine, this thing before me is a mere witch practising dark magic and witchcraft."

Sif suppressed her own eye roll and shake of her head, that was the second time in her life she had been called a witch and the first time was not ten minutes ago. "Look, I'm wanting to go and do what I need to do and I'm sure the last thing you want to do is be sat here with me interrogating you so lets get to it shall we?" The Legate only stared her in the eyes, not giving her the satisfaction of a verbal response. "Do you have one Hiccup Haddock the 3rd in your cells?" No response. "Look, I've not got to where I am in this galaxy without learning how to make people talk." The commander flared her biotics to make herself look more intimidating. "Do you have one Hiccup Haddock the 3rd in your cells?"

The Roman scowled before giving a reluctant response. "No." This appeared to make the woman sat opposite him happy.

"Good. Then only one other question, just how do you make Roman concrete?"

The Legate raised a brow. "I am the commander of the Norlandic Legions, not some skiv building monuments and pig houses."

This answer disheartened Sif more than she realised it would. "Aww, you could have ended a few thousand year old mystery if you knew that. Ruff, Tuff, were leaving now." Without waiting for the Legates response Sif, Tuff, and Ruff stood to leave, but before leaving Ruff managed to get a quick forced kiss from the man.

As the Legate watched the Commander leave with her friends and dispatching any Roman soldier who got in her way with biotics the man gained a wicked grin, a Roman legion with her knowledge of witchcraft would be an unstoppable force capable of bringing all of Rome's foe's to their knees. The Emperor wanted the last known Night Fury to turn the tide against the Greeks, he was going to get him one better. When the Witch was far from ear shot he rallied his men. "Men, we have a new mission."

/.../

Hiccup had never been so relieved as to when he saw Snotlout, but mostly Astrid, unharmed, jumping off Stormfly before she had even landed he pulled his future wife into a tight embrace. "You have no idea how worried you had me when I found Stormfly on her own."

Astrid rubbed Hiccups back slightly. "Well don't you ever dare leave me on this damned island again."

"Sorry."

Astrid smirked. "Better..."

"Guys..." Snotlout cut Astrid short, his voice was filled with nerves.

Looking up Astrid felt her stomach drop, the not so small smothering smoke breath had found her once more. "Damit." Breaking the embrace Astrid jumped onto Stormfly's back and gestured for the two males to jump on too. "Come on, lets fly away from that thing and try to find the twins."

The two men wasted no time on climbing onto the nadders back, neither of them particularly fond of the idea of coming face to face with this large dragon hidden in dark black smoke. After only a short time of flying Snotlout pointed out to the distance where two small blonde figures and one slightly taller bright pink figure were wandering endlessly across the black floor. "Over there."

Hiccup pullled out his spy glass and zoomed in, he could clearly see the twins walking but seemingly distracted by something, and in front of them by some distance was Sif... and a white dragon? Hiccup pulled a frown and told Astrid to take them in slowly.

/.../

"Ah! Get off you big biotic winged dinosaur!" Sif tried to push the now white dragons nose away, after escaping the Romans the dragon had decided to assault her with nudges, licking and what appeared to be grooming? The Dragon was about to pounce on her again after being brushed off but it quickly changed its mind and focused entirely on a dragon approaching from the sky, it's skin slowly but surely changing from white to orange. Seeing the Riders on the back of the Nadder Sif approached the now bright orange dragon and began to scratch it under the chin. "It's alright girl, they're with us." The dragon shared a few nervous glance's with Sif before relaxing slightly, however it was still cautious and when the Nadder landed it made sure to keep eye contact at all times, but from the body languge of the biotic human it didn't think petrifying the newcomers would be appreciated so it suppressed it's natural urge to horrify the dragon and riders on sight.

Hiccup looked at the unknown dragon cautiously, it had taken Sif earlier and somehow petrified all the dragons that tried to help the God, so he was not taking any chances what so ever, slowly dismounting Stormfly he kept his distance and watched how Sif occasionally unconsciously scratched the underside of its chin, an act a wild untamed dragon would not allow. Hiccup went to approach the dragon but it's narrow eyes followed his every move, a sign the dragon did not trust him, so he stopped his approach and spoke up so Sif could hear. "She likes you."

The commander shrugged as she turned to look at the still orange dragon. "I guess. How did you know it was a she?"

Telling the gender of a dragon was easy once you know what to look for. "The base of her tail is too thin for a male and for how cautious yet calm she is of me and Stormfly, a male dragon would be putting on a display of force right now."

Sif give a slight nod. "Well you know your dragon's." Hiccup attempted to slowly approach again with a hand out but the dragon hissed at him in warning, Stormfly readied her tail spines out of reflex.

"Astid?" At hearing Hiccup call her name Astrid knew what to do and attempted to calm Stormfly, and with the Riders close realationship with the dragon the Nadder was calmed in next to no time. "Was she like this for the twins?"

Sif shook her head. "Not really, she scared Snotlout but didn't really bother with the twins or Astrid, probably as they kept their distance."

"Okay then, lets try something... ACHOO... different." The Cheif of Berk held his hand out towards the dragon but looked away.

The dragon growled slightly before sniffing the air, unimpressed at the smell it refused to approach the man and instead sat on its rear legs, it's skin tonne was slowly changing to a light blue as it felt the risk of being attacked by the new comers was no longer likely. After a few more moments Astrid took it upon herself to break the fact that the dragon wasn't having it. "Hiccup, it isn't having it."

The man looked back to the now blue dragon and lowered his hand, at first he thought it was a different dragon to the hostile orange one from earlier, but looking at its features he confirmed that it was in fact the same dragon. "Huh, it can change colours? Must be related to the Changewing somehow."

"Yeah, that and the Frightmare." Added Snotlout.

"Hmm. Anyway, I think it's about time we find your dragons and then get on with what we came here for."

Hiccup sighed in defeat, he would get to befreind that dragon and learn all it's secrets, but he would have to wait for now. "Yes, you are right. But we only need to find the other dragons, I have already found what we came here for."

"You did?" Astrid questioned disbelievingly.

"Yep, she and Toothless were getting along just fine before I came to find you guys."

/.../

After what seemed like an eternity they eventually found the other riders dragons, at first they were all cautious of the new dragon, but with some coaxing and scratching they were willing be introduced. After finding the two headed Zippleback Barf and Belch some considerable distance away they had reclaimed all of their dragons, with only Toothless no longer a part of the pack. "My vote is finding Toothless then getting outta here." Snotlout said what almost everyone was thinking of.

"I concur." replied sif

"Me three, or is that two? Grammar, a mystery to never be resolved." Tuff.

Hiccup sighed, it looks like Toothless's alone time was coming to an end. Nodding he give the order to mount the dragons where he would then direct Astrid where to find the Furies, but as Sif was about to climb onto the back of the twins dragon the new dragon stopped her and tossed her over onto it's own back. "Errr guys?" The group turned to look at her just prior to take off. "She just threw me on her back."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a quick glance before nodding at one another. "Okay, looks like you now have your own dragon to ride, she will hopefully follow us so hold on."

"Hopefully?" Questioned Sif but Hiccup had took off before he could hear her question, very quickly the other three riders left leaving just Sif and the Dragon, reaching down she give the lizard a scratch under the jaw. "Well, whenever your ready."

There was a rumble sound from deep in the animals throat before it quickly took off, surprising Sif who nearly fell off, after pushing herself back upright she grabbed onto its horns for dear life.

/.../

 **Berk**

If a viking was going to do something, they either did it to the point that 'it will do' or with so much grandiose that the finished product of the job was worthy of the gods and when it came to weddings, everything was worthy of the gods, from the food to be served to the decorations that line the harbor. "Gobber... ACHOO!... the cooks ACHOO." Stoick took a few moments to allow the sneezing fit to flee his flu riddled body. "Need new knives."

Gobber while also inflictied with the flu was one of the few that was willing to take the nontraditional tablets issued by the weird doctor, and as a result he was obviously doing well. "Aye, I can dee tha."

"Good, good... ACHOO. Dam this satanic possession."

Gobber grunted. "Shouldda took them smal whyte things."

"Tha isn't the viking way."

Gobber scoffed loudly. "Bah! Since we goh dem dragons when haf we evea done it tha viking way? Theh even catcha tha fish."

Stoick grunted in agreement. "Still, we are supposed to conquer this satanic disease, not surrender to..."

Gobber shook his head as he bashed a spear into shape. "...Alright Stoick. Now, about this surprise wedding, won't Hiccup be ma' ya organised this withoot 'im?"

The ex cheif chuckled, Hiccup would be furious, but that would be nothing compared to his soon to be daughter in law. "It's not Hiccup I'm worried about."

Gobber thought about this for a moment before realising what the cheif meant. "Aye, sh' won't take it well., might hav t' drop the ol' honey an rachet. "

Stoick nodded. "I'll leave that to Arvid, afta al theis was half his... ACHOOO... idea."

"Hah, 'Sif save tha man." Gobber bashed the spear he was working on some more before adding. "Mabe ah shud say ma good byes now, mite not get tha chance lata."

The ex cheif laughed, Arvid was surely going to need Sif's protection when Astrid learned of what the town, correction, he and her father, had planned for their return. "Aye, good call. But first I need another request." Gobber stopped bashing the spear to hear his life long friend out. "Hiccup has rarely seen eye to eye with maself, I would like you to be tha one to seal the deal."

In Viking custom it was nearly always the grooms father who finalized the marriage, usually by saying a few words to ensure good fortune followed by a few extra words to make everything offical, but if the groom was closer to another male, that male could take that role, however Gobber would have none of it. Dropping his hammer he turned to Stoick. "I refuses."

Stoick frowned. "for 15 years of his life ya were more a fatha than I, surely ya can see tha."

"Aye." Gobber agreed. "But now? Ya his fatha, through and through, what ya werent ya are now."

The once cheif of Berk give a nod and a little sigh. "Then atleast promise me to take a bath an... an... ACHOOO... present tha rings."

Gobber didn't need to think to answer that question. "Nee shavan da whiskers n ya hav a deal." Even if Gobber had to prune his 'well' 'groomed' tash he still would have done as requested, yes he defended his appearence and scent to death, but for this particular event he would make an exception.

"Deal." The two men shaked on it and the arrangement was locked in a verbal agreement as tough as the strongest stone.

 **Any other comments will come with the next chap.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... I messed up last chapter, what I uploaded was not what I wanted, but a draft / alternative chapter... So the reason why this chapter has been delayed by a while is because I've been debating about what the heck to do about it and making some changes to other chapters ive got drafted that extend from my messup.**

 **Also I struggled to do the meeting between the Red Horror and Toothless, so that also added to the delay.**

 **Oh and one last important thing here, I have had to change Astrid's fathers name to Arvid, as what was in the draft i uploaded was actually a girls name... Other than that the current chapter 10 is identical to the one I stupidly uploaded, with the other fixes made being grammar errors.**

 **Anyway less of me!**

 **/.../**

Toothless could smell the other dragons approaching before they emerged from through the cloud in their descent. **'It appears our time alone has been cut short.'**

The female Fury who had earlier revealed her dragon name to be Mani, or Moon in Norse sniffed the air, she could smell the Deadly Nadder from earlier and three other dragons, two of which smelled similar to Toothless meaning they were probably from his pack, but the third? It was foreign. **'All of them?'**

Toothless sniffed the air again, sure enough there was a very faint smell of an unknown dragon, he would have missed it if Mani had not questioned it. **'No.'**

Mani huffed in slight annoyance before looking to the sky, after a few seconds Stormfly broke through the cloud, followed by a Zipple-Back, a large Nightmare and then an unknown chalk white dragon, as the dragons came down to land the once chalk white dragon slowly turned a light shade of orange, Toothless still failed to recognise it as the dragon that scared him off earlier. **'Why have they brought it?'** Mani gestured to the orange dragon.

Toothless give a confused warble. ' **Probably Hiccup's doing, why do you ask?'**

Mani groaned. **'You would know if you grew up here, it's a freak, an outcast.'**

Toothless looked back to the dragon that was about to land some distance away. **'And that is bad why?'** When serving the Red Death Toothless was an outcast as much as Hiccup was on Berk, he was thought to be the last Night Fury and the other dragons usually picked on him for it.

Mani sensing Toothless's dislike of how she talked of the new dragon decided to drop the subject. **'No reason. Now why don't you introduce me to your friends?'**

Hiccup jumped down from Stormfly and quickly made his way to Toothless who was slowly approaching with the other dragon. "You two have fun?" When the Chief was within distance of his friend he reached out to scratch him around the ears, much to the dragon's pleasure. **'Up a bit, a bit more... ooh yeah... right there, no down! Down! Down you stupid mammal, no, wait yes, that's the spot..."** the other Night Fury watched on half amused at how Toothless and the human acted while also being and amazed at how much trust this other Fury had in the human by exposing his soft spots.

 ***Cough***

 **'Harder! Scratch harder! Yes, like that!.' Toothless was in his own world to the point his rear paw was already begging to pat the floor on its own accord.**

 ***Cough!***

This time Mani managed to get the Fury's attention. **'Huh, oh right yeah.'**

 **'That was very... Alpha like.'**

Toothless snorted. **'Don't mock till you try it, these humans can scratch like no other.'**

Astrid came to stand next to Hiccup as the two furies approached the other dragons. "So, you really did find a one."

The man was beaming, he had always wanted to find his friend a fellow Fury, and eventually he had done it. "Sure did, a perfect specimen too."

Astrid cuckled lightly. "I'm not sure who is happier, you or Toothless."

"Probably me." Admitted Hiccup before giving a powerful sneeze.

Hiccup had just kneeled down to scatch his left leg's stump when he heard a dragon roar, or most importantly a Night Fury roar, looking up he noticed the new dragon and Toothless were baring their teeth at one another **'YOU!'** Toothless had finally recognised the new dragon as the same one from earlier. The now bright red dragon remained silent, but continued hissing in response to the Night Fury's aggresion. **'What are you!?'** The two dragons begun to circle around one another. **'Answer me!** " The other dragon remained silent.

Hiccup was by Toothless's side in no time, putting himself between Toothless and the other dragon. "Bud, its not worth it, this dragons frien... ACHOO! friendly!"

Toothless looked back and forth between Hiccup and the other dragon as he debated about what to do, eventually Mani spoke. **'Toothless, it may be a freak but as far as I know it's not very aggressive."**

The male night fury turned for the slightest of moments to look at Mani. **'Is this not the dragon that you claimed death follows?'**

Mani huffed. **'What? No! I was talking about the human.'**

Toothless turned to face the female Night Fury. **'What human?'**

 **'The large man who has attempted to catch me for the past two weeks.'**

 **'What?'** Toothless was confused, he couldn't remember seeing a human on that island. **'What man?'**

 **'Nevermind, just end this now before one of you gets hurt.'**

The alpha huffed before turning back to the bright Red dragon. ' **Just stay away from me!** ' The dragon ended the conversation with a loud roar before leaving it alone. The red horror quickly turned to a sky blue once Toothless ended its hostilities, glad that it lived another day and more so happy that the Night fury now thought of it as harmless.

"Well, I for one am glad that is over with." Stated Hiccup. "Now I vote that we camp here for the night and then start our way to this metal... ACHOO... making tribe tomorrow."

/.../

/.../

The next morning.

Hiccup felt freezing, weak and sickly. "You... ACHOO look awful."

The chief looked glumly up to Ruff. "Thank-you for telling me something I didn't know." Hiccups teeth chattered as he talked.

Astrid rolled her eyes and stoked the fire. "Getting back on topic, you can't visit this new tribe as Chief in your current condition."

"Yeah, if they think your weak they will probably try and invade or do something dumb." Agreed Snotlout.

"Is that what you would do?" Asked Sif.

The beefy rider shrugged. "Gotta take opportunities when presented."

"Then that settles that. Hiccup your going home with those two." Astrid pointed towards Ruff and Tuff.

Tuff frowned. "Wait, why are we on sick duty?"

"Cos she's sick too durr." Astrid pointed to Ruff. "Snotlout, your coming with me and Sif to this other tribe."

"Why aren't you on sick duty, he is your luggage." Ruff and Tuff were not going to drop the subject that easily.

Astrid sighed and shook her head. "Because I'm going to have to represent Berk for Sif, unless you want Snotlout to do it?"

"Hey! I can represent Berk!

The twins thought for a whole two seconds. "We accept your proposal."

Snotlout huffed before adding. "Besides, won't they take offence that you show up and not the chief?"

Sif was amazed, Snotlout asked a reasonable question, to which Hiccup replied. "Probably, but better my wife than a sickly chief."

Ruff looked rather confused before asking. "Since when did you two wed?"

Astrid pulled a hand up to her face. "Ruff, if I go in and say I'm the chiefs wife I can make trade for Berk, If I go in as Astrid Hofferson we will get nothing done."

Tuff thought for a second. "So were we not invited to the party or..."

"They aren't married."

"So why say you are?"

Sif could barely believe how this conversation was going. "Ruff, Tuff, just... be quite for a while please?"

/.../

 **'It's quite nice actually.'**

Mani had a hard time believe Berk was a safe place. ' **I really don't believe it.'**

 **'Then come with us and see for your self.'**

Mani sighed heavily and looked around the small cave that the dragons had slept in. ' **I've just lived here my entire life, y'know. Hard to simply leave it behind.'**

Stormfly stood as Astrid, Snotlout and Sif approached and stretched her wings out. ' **Well, out of Berk or this cave I know which one I would choose.'** The Nadder leaned over to allow Astrid to climb onto her back. ' **Hopefully I will see you on Berk when I get back, if not, nice meeting.'**

As Astrid, Sif and Snotlout took off on their dragons Mani turned to Toothless. ' **You can't fly without that human can you?'**

Toothless didn't need to think about the question, sure Hiccup could make him a new self flying tailfin, but the Dragon couldn't leave Hiccup and hated the idea of flying without him. **'No.'**

Mani thought some more. **'Then I want my own cave.'**

Toothless and the twins Zippleback looked at one another before glancing back to the dragons. **'You can get one better, a house.'**

/.../

 **Later that day - 1 hour before sunset.**

 **"j** ohann! Fancy meeting you here."

"Ah, Astrid Hofferson, my favourite shield maiden!" Johann was surprised to see Astrid land her dragon on his ship considering how far he was from Berk, standing up from the chest he was sat on he approached the Vikings dragon as Astrid dismounted. "What can I do for you?"

"Two things..." Astrid looked around the ships deck for some rope. "Do you have any rope?"

"Yes, just wait here." The man returned a short time later with a large length of rope. "Now I doubt you came all the way out here for rope."

Astrid nodded as she tied the rope to the ships mast. "Right. I need you to visit the island you told Sif about."

The trader cocked his head slightly. "Sure, I can be there in three weeks, I need to trade with the Serious Sea-men first."

Astrid shook her head and pulled out her gold pouch. "How much for right now?"

Johann pulled a hand up to his jawline. "5 gold pieces."

Astrid took the gold out of her bag and handed it to the man, the trader trusted Astrid enough to not check the quality of the gold pieces. "Excellent, I can be there in two days."

The shield maiden shook her head and turned to her dragon. "Stormfly." The dragon took the rope and flew infront of the ship, pulling it along at speeds the ship would not have been able to achieve on its own. "All I need you to do is point the way."

"We need to go North." As the man replied the other dragon riders landed their dragons on the mans boat.

/.../

 **Next day, early morning.**

"So why did we have to hide our dragons in the forest again?" Asked Snotlout.

"Because they..." Astrid pointed to the slowly approaching town infront of the boats bow. "...Will probably kill them on sight."

"Ah, right."

"Yes, 'ah right'." replied Astrid. "Now, why don't you go and tell Sif and Johann that we are about to make dock?"

The man did as told and found the God and Trader sat near the ships stern. "... And then he said, it was all Vall!" Johann burst out laughing after telling his obviously hilarious story, but Sif was just confused and regretful of the fact she ever tried to get and know the man, he never stopped talking and his stories were awful.

"Err guys, were near the Dirty Deceivers shore."

Sif jumped on the chance to break free from Johann. "Excellent, I need to... prepare." She made a quick exit.

/.../

Paul the Dastardly felt his heart miss a beat as he watched the galaxy famous Sif Shepard dismount from the traders boat, he was going to have to be very careful to avoid suspicion, who knows how she would act if she ever learned he was actually from Earth and killed every man needed to become chief of the Dirty Decievers after crashing on the damned planet a few months ago. Clearing his throat he prepared his voice. "I, Chief Paul the Dastardly welcome you, our visitors, to our small but gracious village, may you find safe harbour in our town."

Sif frowned but remained silent as Astrid replied, 'Paul' does not sound like a Viking name.

"I, Astrid Haddock, wife of Chief Hiccup Haddock the third from Berk, accept your offer of safe harbour."

Paul clapped his hands together and approached the new comers. "A Chief's wife with no Chief, an odd sight indeed."

"And it shall be even odder when I offer trade."

Paul pulled a hand down his short beard. "Aye, that it will. Now who are your company?"

Snotlout went first. "Snotlout Jorgeson." The man puffed his chest and flexed his muscles.

"And I am Sif Shepard." Sif extended a hand out to the man, the 'Viking' out of reflex took the hand and shook it, this started alarm bells in Sif's head, after spending some time in Berk she learned that Vikings did not do or know of handshakes, so before she let go of his hand she increased her grips strength and spoke. "I must say, Paul is an odd name for a Viking."

"Aye." The Chief nodded. "But if you disrespect my name again I'll have your head."

If Sif was not mistaken she could hear panic in his voice, narrowing her eyes as she let go of the mans hand. "No disrespect intended." This man did not belong here, Sif knew it in her bones.

 **So, how did I do for the meeting between Toothy and the Red Horror (By the way, I'm still to name the dragon if anyone wants to suggest a name?)**

 **Warden of Lore. Yep, a small reaper Destroyer.**

 **Quintain Your right, those two are tricky, Vorcha are too resilient to get disease and the Quarians live behind a mask. Dam, gotta think of something though. **


	12. Chapter 12

**You may hate me halfway through this...**. And **Sif turns scary this chapter, that is all I'm going to say.**

"Now you must be tired from your long journey across the ocean, find some rest in my town and we can do the formalities later."

Sif happily took Paul's offer but instead of finding some rest she got down to business, finding the Blacksmith's was easy in the small town, all she had to do was look for the thick smoke emitted from the furnace.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace." A large burly Viking hammered the metal he was working every so many words. "And I love my wife with the ugly face..."

 _*Cough*_

"...Im a... huh?" The Viking turned around to face Sif. "Shop's not open for another two hours, come back then."

"Wait! just a quick question? Pleeeaase?"

The large man sighed as he took in Sif's appearance. "For a woman like yee how can a say no. Whatchya wantin t' kna?"

Sif give the man a thankful smile before dropping her bag on a near by desk and pulling out the metal she bought from Johann. "Did you make this?"

The blacksmith approached and give the metal ball a quick inspection. "Nor, a found tha on a strange ship wreck." Sif pulled a hand down her face as she realised that finding the person who produced this metal had just become a lot trickier than anticipated. "A can show ya if ya fancy? 1 piece of Gold is my price."

Sif nodded. "Please do." She took some gold from her bag and handed it to the man, luckily for Sif Gold was no longer an expensive commodity in the Galaxy and the Normandy had a ample supply of it as each heat sink required a fair amount of the material, to get gold for her journey she simply stripped a few heat sinks down and cut the gold down to size.

After quickly checking the Golds quality by giving it a hard bite the man led her out of his small shop and along some narrow paths leading from the city, as they Travelled Sif used this time to question the smithy of his chief. "Have you noticed anything odd about your chief? Ever seen him using odd technology or?"

The man half shook his head and half nodded. "Odd accent, seems to know everything about anything, I mean just last week he ordered me to make this." The black smith pulled a small box out of his fur coat. "Look a'this." The man attached two metal rods to two terminals on the odd looking box and then brought the end of the rods together, resulting in a bright spark. "How odd tha?"

Sif narrowed her eyes. "Very, let me guess, he calls this a battery?"

The blacksmith looked stunned. "Aye, how ya know tha?"

"Call it intuition. Is he a good chief?"

The man nodded. "Aye, may be a little soft around tha edges if ya kna what a mean, but since he came we never been better."

"Well, thanks for the information..." Sif tilted her head slightly as she realised she didn't know the mans name.

"The name's Kacper."

"And mines Sif, Nice to meet." The Viking give her a nod in agreement. "So, how much further is this ship wreck?"

"Not far."

The Black Smith led Sif for a good half hour till he came across a rather large ship broken up on the islands shore, from it's rotten appearance it had been here for more than a few years. Finding her way onboard she noticed the ship had mostly been stripped of any valuables, well, most valuables, a few books lay scattered around the ship. Bending down Sif picked up the first book she came across, careful not to damage the artefact she opened it to assess its contents.

 _Diary of Her Majesty Id...[Large section unreadable] ...If found return to Her Majesty..._

The rest of the page was unreadable, so Sif turned it over and luckily the next page faired fairly better than the last.

 _Yesterday we set sail from our homeland for... ...after all, this is the first time neither me or Agnarr have been there for... ...I only pray my daughters find the strength... [good few unreadable lines] ...other news, we witnessed our first Vikin... ...Curious but not as hostile as the stories say._

Sif tried to turn to the next page but the two pages were stuck together, so with not much she could do about it she moved to the next available page.

 _How have we angered the Lord? The winds have damaged our sails and the hull has begun taking water, I fear we shall never return to Arendelle, Elsa, Anna, please forgive us for ever venturing on this cursed..._

Sif noted the name 'Arendelle' down in her omni-tool, placed the book back in her bags and continued on her search of the beached vessel, she took anything that could help find this new kingdom, including what she guessed was a royal insigma.

"Well, find what ya afta?" Asked Kacper when Sif left the boat and approached his laid back position on the stony beach.

"Yes."

The man nodded before pushing himself back onto his feet. "Well, W'betta get going."

/.../

Paul paced up and down his small home's office, what was Shepard here for? From what Kacper told of his conversation Sif knew that he was not a Viking so why had she not yet made a move against him? Was it fear that the entire village would turn against her? Is she already planning? Or could it be the very possibility Sif didn't actually care? No, this was Sif Shepard, if her actions said anything about her conciousness she cared. The man paced some more, his mind running through all the different scenarios or what could happen furiously. "Argh!" With a cry he stopped pacing and threw some books on his desk onto the floor, eventually however he refused to just sit around and await to find out what would happen, he was going to act first. "Hadwin!"

One of the man's most loyal guards popped his head through the door. "Aye?"

"Come in." The guard barged in through the door. "Hadwin, I need you to do me a special job." The man scratched under his helmet as he waited for Paul to elaborate. "I want you to slip a little something special into Sif's drink or food."

"Ah, fancy the good old..." Hadwin started to make some rather exotic hand gestures.

Paul stopped the man before he could say what he thought he was going to say. "Just... no. I want her dead, not half passed out."

"Understood Sir, but... wont that cause a war with the Berkians?"

Paul nodded slightly. "Aye, possibly, but let me ask you this, have you ever heard of Berk?"

The man thought for a second or two. "Aren't those the people who.." The man started to chuckle. "Ride dragons!?"

Paul started to laugh with his man. "Aye haha, I would love to have what Johann was smoking when he came up with that story."

"Aye, a think were more at risk of being invaded by some crackers imagination then an angry town."

Paul nodded. "Yes. Now, be swift, and Hadwin?"

"Sir?"

Paul looked formidable as he spoke. "Do NOT get caught, understood?"

/.../

 **2 hours later** **\- Normandy**

Tali dusted her hands against one another and sat back against the wall of the Jefferies tube she was occupying, she had just finished repairing thruster 4 meaning that the Normandy could now fly properly and safely in a planet's atmosphere, unlike the malarkey EDI had to pull to get the Normandy to Berk. Hitting her communicator she dialled the official Alliance chief of engineering, Adams, despite being recognised by the rest of the crew including Shepard and EDI as the unofficial Cheif Engineer. "Adams, you owe me a drink!"

The official Engineering Cheif had bet Tali that she could not repair the Normandy's thrusters in less than 5 days, turned out he had made a mistake betting against the Quarian. "Well, I had to see it to believe it, make the next five on me."

The Quarian give a chuckle. "I'll hold you to that, now I need to get out of this Jeffries tube before I mess my back up."

"Ha, get your self out then and I'll see you at the party in an hours time."

Tali checked the time on her omni-tool. "Keelah, I've been in here for that long?"

"Sure have, I was starting to wonder if I would have to send James down there to roost you up."

Tali graoned at hearing James's name. "He wouldn't be able to fit his muscles through these tubes, and that man, he wants me to dress up as a scary character for some random reason."

"Yeah, that's what we humans do on Halloween."

Tali chuckled and shook her head. "I swear you humans have some of the weirdest holidays and traditions."

/.../

 **90 mins later - Dirty Deceivers Great Hall - Dinner has been served**

Sif dropped her knife and fork, she flet hot, and sickly.

Astrid frowned as she noticed Sif was simply sat staring at the table infront of her, she was a ghostly white and appeared to be completely zoned out. "Sif?"

The Biotic didn't reply, she was too focussed on her seemingly impossibly loud and fast heart beat.

"Sif!?"

Shepard had slowly begun to tremble, she knew something was wrong, seriously wrong. Snapping into commander mode she pulled out her omni-tool, she attempted to scan her food but she couldn't read the text on the device, it was blurred, infact the entire world was moving and blurring, she tried to speak but found her throat was painfully cramped.

Astrid was now on full alert mode, she knew the sight of someone who was poisoned and Sif was poisoned, she was about to stand but a guard appeared from out of nowhere and pushed her down onto her chair, and then Paul the Dastardly approached, a large grin on his face. "The venom of a Silent Death is truly unique." He pulled up a chair next to Sif who was now struggling to breathe, Paul pushed her lightly and she struggled to remain up right. "The great Commander Shepard, The.." The man waved his arms around for added flare. "The Butcher of Elysium, Hero of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors, and most importantly the largest pest the Reapers have ever known." The man chuckled heavily. "The galaxies most dangerous woman, here right now dying with thanks to me." The man chuckled again. "You know, if you didn't question my origin I would have let you live."

Astrid scowled. "You can't kill her, she is a God."

The man howled in laughter. "Aye, a God to some, heck she has done the impossible time and time again, yet here she is..." Sif slumped forward. "Dead."

A guard moved froward from behind Sif and checked her pulse, he give a small nod. "She is dead."

/.../

 **Normandy.**

The Normandy has essentially become party central, it had fifty or so people from Berk and all of the Normandy crew onboard dressed up and partying, not one single person other than EDI was at work, and EDI was only at work in the sense that she was still performing all essential operations such as opening doors and controlling the environmental controls. "Oh Greg, this party was just what I needed." The Ships doctor had been worked hard over the last few days as more and more Berkians came to her with their problems.

Greg nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I think I've nee..." Greg turned to look around as the music that was in the back ground stopped and red lights began to flash, Red alert usually meant one of two things, they were under attack, or Reapers were hot on their tail, neither good news. Suddenly EDI's blue orb formed infront of Chakwas. "Doctor Chakwas you are required in the medical bay immediately."

The doctor sighed before standing up. "Well, I may get some time off one day." With that said she made her way to the medical bay and found Liara searching frantically through some of her files. "Liara?"

The Asari didn't turn to face the doctor as she continued to search. "Shepard Cybernetics indicate she has been poised. On your computer." After being poisoned by a Batarian on Omega Miranda had uploaded new firmware into Shepard Cybernetics, meaning if she was ever critically injured or poisioned they would transmit all Data readings to the Commanders medical officer.

By now the doctor had consumed more than her fair share of drinks and she would not trust herself with a scalpel, but what other option did Sif have right now? Getting to her computer as fast as her legs could take her she looked at the cybernetic readings. "EDI, can you identify the toxin?"

"I am still searching available records."

The doctor pulled a hand down her face as she looked at the information in more depth. "Then you need to get me to Shepard now!"

"We took off 20 seconds ago."

"Right. Can you isolate the base compound."

The AI orb puled for a short duration. "Compound identified." The Doctor looked at the compound that was pushed onto her screen. "And what proteins can we identify?"

"FOX... Similar Toxin identified, Botulinuim 644AXC. Recommended cure pushed to your console now."

Chakwas scrolled through the cure, while she could not reproduce the entire thing with Shepard's cybernetics, she could make a make-do cure which would mostly neutralise the poison, and allow for Sif's heart to beat once more.

/.../

"Today started off awful, but has ended pretty dam well." Paul took a swag from a near by mug after making sure it was not the contaminated drink given to the commander. "Wouldn't you say?" He asked Astrid who looked on shocked at the fact Sif was dead, she was too shocked to really think of anything else. "Huh?" The man was about to nudge her but he stopped when he noticed something bright blue and crackling red in the corner of his eye. Turning he witnessed Sif's body surrounded by concentrated biotics and dark red electric sparks, the next thing he knew he and anyone in proximity to the Commander was flying across the room with thanks to an incredibly powerful biotic explosion.

Astrid hit into a wall hard and with a sickening crunch as her collar bone snapped, with a cry of pain she stood up and looked around trying to work out what the hell just happened. Where she was previously sat was now an area of heavy biotic explosions and cracks of red lightning, Sif's body being the focal point of it all, was this what happened when God's die? After another powerful biotic explosion caused a thick and solid stone pillar holding the roof up to simply shatter into a million pieces the shocked Vikings in the room eventually realised it would be a good idea to get the hell out of the building. Astrid was torn about what to do, but Snotlout found her and began to drag her outside.

Getting outside of the building Astrid turned with the numerous Vikings who had stopped to watch to see what was happening, after two minutes or so of incredible flashes of blue and red everything seemed to calm down, but no-one dared open the door to see for themselves.

Sif took a deep breath, boy she felt like she had just been hit by a drednought flying at high speed, rolling over she pushed herself onto her knees as her mind ran wild trying to work out what had happened, by the time she was back on her feet she remembered with crystal clear clarity as to what happened, Paul poisoned her. Looking around the room she assessed the situation, Miranda had warned her that if she was ever poisioned and her cybernetics were used to rid the toxin her biotics would go out of control and it appeared out of control also meant incredibly explosive. Pillars were destroyed, a few bodies were scattered across the hall and for the most part the tables were just wooden splinters on the floor. Just as she was about to exit the great hall she noticed a body laying on the floor, leaning over she grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and chucked with enough force at the door to break it down and send the body flying threw, to land just inches infront of a crowd that was gathered, only a few noticed the freak gust of wind that blew out all of the torches illuminating the sky.

Astrid gasped as the door to the great hall broke into a thousand bits and a body landed just inches from her feet, while she was looking at the body she heard the crowd begin to whisper and gape, looking up she saw an other-worldly entity surrounded in blue fire, who's eyes were brightly glowing a dark red, who's skin was criss-crossed in bright red streaks where veins travelled, and whose scars illuminated the air around them, there was silence till a man near the back of the crowd shouted. "Y-your supposed to be dead."

Sif growled before marching down to the body she threw through the door. "Someone get me a bucket of water." Her voice was not loud, but it possessed a type of authority no one dared question. Eventually a short time later Sif had a buckett of water and she threw it over the man who tried and succeed in his attempt to kill her, he awoke with a startle. "Comm... wha?"

Sif chuckled before picking the man up with her biotics and capturing him in a stasis a foot off the ground. "You know, I was going to let you stay in charge here, but now?" She threw him with her biotic's at a house with enough force that he broke through the wooden wall. With the man probably knocked out again Sif turned back to the crowd who was watching in horror. "Who poisoned me?"

A man called Hadwin was eventually pushed forward to the front of the crowd, he fell onto his knees before Sif, the commander looked down at the trembling man and noticed he was Pauls Guard. "Astrid, what would Berk's laws state this man would get for his role?"

Astrid had to find her voice, right now she would lie if she said she wasn't scared of Sif. "D..Death."

Sif swallowed as she thought, eventually she spoke to the man at her feet. "Did you have any input on the poisoning?"

"N-no, just ordered to do the deed." The commander looked into his eyes as he replied, she believed him.

"Very well, then I'll let you off after this." She ended her line with a powerful fist to the mans head, knocking him out cold. "I want Paul the Dead in chains." Two Viking soldiers quickly marched into the house where Sif threw the man. "Now, I've got a terrible headache so I'm going to get some close eye. Carry on doing whatever you Vikings do after a situation like this." Sif made her way through the crowd that parted for her and to the place she had rented accommodation for the night.

 **Oooh, bettchya didn't either of the two major things in this chap coming? Also opinions on where this is going would be appreciated, I was torn on it but I thought meh, why the hell not, I read a good crossover sort of by mistake a small while back (Like Growing Frost) and was convinced the two universes (HTTYD n frozen) went together quite well. (Dont worry people who like the sort of themes this story has, this won't be compromised with the introduction of new characters)**

 **Quintain I have a one for the Vorcher, Gum disease or Tooth decay! Not as flashy or good as Krogan head lice but it's the best I could come up with. Dam the Quarians for being so dam well hidden behind their suits. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, you guys are very lucky I managed to salvage this chapter from my HDD's as my computers PSU took out my very expensive rig hours after uploading the last chapter of this story, (I'm not going to lie, having a few GTX 980 paper weights nearly made me cry.)**

 **Anyway a bit of a break in pace after last chapter - enjoy.**

Sif awoke slowly, she felt sore all over and felt physically exhausted but she had to get up and get on the road, but after forcing her eyes open and looking up she was puzzled by what she saw, instead of the wooden beams of the building she fell asleep in after her poising she was now staring at ceiling of a floor on the Normandy.

"It's good to see you awake." A voice, Liara's voice. Turning to find its source Shepard was not surprised by the fact the Asari was in her usual position in front of all her screens, she went to speak but found her throat was painfully dry. Liara noticing the wish to speak stood up and grabbed a drink she had pre-prepared for her bondmate's return to the conscious world. Sif tried to sit up to accept the drink but found her body was painful and stiff, Liara had to give her a helping hand by placing pillows behind her back.

After gulping the entire cup of water Sif eventually found her voice. "How?"

"How are you in my office and not that pathetic excuse of a hotel?" Asked Liara with a raised brow. "Well, after your poisoning we rushed to your location, Grunt showed the locals the horrors of a Krogan air drop and then Chakwas was forced to perform emergency surgery on you after Astrid took us to you." Sif was about to speak again, but Liara anticipated the question. "Yes, your cybernetics give us your location to within 100meters."

Liara was about to climb onto her bed but her office door opened and the Doctor entered. "Ah, Commander Shepard, it's about time you awoke, how are you feeling?"

"Well." She croaked.

Liara and the doctor shared a quick disproving glance before the doctor asked. "Then you will return to your duty today hmm?" The look on Sif's face was all Karin needed to know. "I thought not. Now do you want me to a medical report now or would you like me to wait?"

"Now." In Sif's mind nothing was better than the present, although she did feel as if she would probably forget everything and then need to re-read a report or something at a later date due to her tiredness.

"Verywell, the short version is this, the poison has destroyed one kidney and almost the other, your liver is still recovering from the ordeal and I've been forced to replace half of your biotic implants with LY5 devices. To say you are very lucky to be alive is an understatement Commander."

"LY5?" Questioned Sif, as far as she knew the devices were still highly experimental, they came with a giant boost to power delivery and a massive reduction to cool down times but they were also known for being dangerously unstable, if one lost concentration even for a moment while using their biotic's on a LY5 implant the biotic field they were manipulating could very easily turn into a destructive and deadly flare, right now only Asari Matriarchs who had mastered self control through years of self-training dared use the devices.

"Yes Commander, and I know you well enough to know that it won't be an issue." Chakwas approached and made a quick scan, she hummed and harred at the reults but shrugged and looked back at her patient. "Now, I don't want to see you out of this bed for 3 days understood?"

"Yes Doctor, or I'll take drastic measures for you." Replied Liara to let Shepard know that she was going to enforce the Doctors bedrest.

 **2 Days Later - Berk**

Sif sat up in bed shivering, looking to her right she found Liara had taken up most of the bed space and all of the covers - as per usual, but she couldn't put too much blame on the Asari, with their species home planet being on average 10 degrees hotter than Earths average their bodies had adapted to be a good seven degrees higher than a human - meaning they felt the cold a lot more, so waking up next to Liara cocooned in bed covers on a 'barely warm' ship had become the usual story for the Commander. After a small tug of war the commander had finally got herself some covers once more and was about to settle down to get some more sleep but alas, Liara's alarm rang.

Liara lazily wafted a hand over to mute the alarm before snuggling into her human radiator, being careful to avoid any of the areas Chakwas was forced to replace implants or enter and fix damaged body organs, the two stayed like this for some time till Sif spoke. "So, what plans for today."

The Asari give a tired hum before opening her eyes and trying to recount all the tasks he had. "Help thingy."

"Thingy?"

"Uh hu." There was a small silence again. "Sam."

"Do what?" Asked Sif.

Liara groaned as she tried to remember. "See if we can adapt the QEC to access the intranet while at the same time keeping our location hidden."

Sif give a slight nod in her laid back position. "That will be useful."

"Hmm." Another small comfortable silence filled the air. "Hope to re-establish my network, help the war effort." And with the mention of the war the mood changed from happy couple enjoying a moment to themselves in bed to soldiers ready to wage war. Sif watched Liara stand, do her morning rituals and then return with some food cooked by Gardner, fortunately Garrus was an excellent hunter and was providing good food for the ship so Sif did not have to force down another horrid ration pack.

The two ate in silence Till Liara stood again. "Well, I must be off. Now what are you doing for the day?"

"Bed rest?" Answered Sif, her response gained her some affection and then the Asari slipped through the doors, allowing Shepard to do as she pleased providing she stayed in bed, yesterday she had talked and played games with EDI when Liara left, but today the Commander wanted to do something a little different. Slipping out of bed she pulled some clothes on and peaked her head out of the door, with no blue alien or angry doctor in sight she stealthily moved to the hangar bay and kitted herself out in her still odd coloured armour.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice asked.

Sif nearly jumped out of her skin, but it was just EDI's robotic form. "No..."

The AI give its best knowing smile. "Fortunately for you Commander, I am currently running diagnostics on internal sensors, for the next three hours 12 minutes."

"Love you EDI." And with that the commander slipped off of the ship unnoticed by anyone else.

/.../

 **1.5 hours later**

For the past half hour Sif had played with her Biotics, learning of what the LY5 devices were capable of and to say she was impressed would be an understatement, the LY5 device seemed to triple if not quadruple her biotic prowess, her cooltimes had become nearly non-existent meaning she could rapidly fire biotics and create combinations with ease, but she also discovered one or two fancy tricks her previous implants would not allow, while LX5 allowed her to produce a small fire attack like the Harbinger possessed Collector did all those years back she could now throw fire as if she was a human flame thrower, she could cause small biotic energy balls fall from the sky as if it was raining and demolish anything in their path, heck, she could even cause warps so widespread that anything within 20 meters was disfigured beyond recognition. But with all those new tricks and advantages she discovered some serious disadvantages, a lapse of concentration for even a second resulted in biotic fields to explode and become deadly flares, and with the increase of power came an increase of strain to one's body, after only half an hours worth of play and experimentation she was physically exhausted, she should have known to bring something sugary with her but in the excitement and rush to escape the Normandy she thought little of it. She only made it half way back to the Normandy before she had to take a break on a rock, but sitting down she raised a brow, since when were rocks soft and Scaly?

"You!" She exclaimed and then poked the dragon as she realised she had just sat on the tail of the Red Horror, the dragon awoke with a growl, not knowing what was happening but seeing its rider it quickly calmed down and changed colour to a chalk white. "Good to see you bud." She moved forward and scratched under the chin, earning herself some happy purring noises. Pulling away a short time later she looked the dragon in her face. "Now, do you fancy flying me back to my ship?" The dragon huffed and growled slightly. "Fine, we will fly to Berk, get some fish in you and then back to my ship?" This seemed acceptable to the dragon as it lowered it's head and allowed Sif to climb on board.

After getting the dragon some fish and returning to her ship she found her way to the mess hall, by now she felt like she could eat a horse or three, not thinking about Liara or the Doctor she grabbed herself a rather large plate and sat down, it was quickly devoured and she was unusually onto seconds. "Hungry?" Liara wrapped her arms around Sif's neck and the commander felt a little prick before the Asari stood back up.

As soon as Sif heard the Asari's voice she knew she had messed up - big big big time. "Err." She turned around to see a rather angry Liara with her arms crossed.

"I'll ask you once, where have you been." Sif gulped.

"Err, I went for a walk."

Liara sighed and shook her head. "Two plates? I don't think so." Sif had started to feel sleepy, she guessed that the small prick to her neck was the result of Liara drugging her. "I think you have been training." Sif tried to stand but Liara was forced to reach out and stabilise her as her drugs took effect. "I warned you I would take drastic measures you stupid stupid woman."

/.../

 **5 days later**

Sif sat on the bed startled. "Liara you tricky serpent." The last thing the commander could remember was being picked up by the Asari as her own legs fell from beneath her.

"Very flatting." A voice came from the right, looking over Sif saw the Asari sat at the console looking out over the window.

"Ugh." Sif collapsed back onto the bed. "Did you really have to drug me?"

Liara didn't turn to look at her. "Yes, otherwise you would never let yourself heal."

"Oh come on, all I did was have a little biotic fun, no harm done."

This time Liara did turn to look at her. "No harm done!? Doctor Chakwas had to reseat 3 biotic implants!"

"Ooooh. My bad." Sif rubbed the back of her neck. "Forgive me?"

"Not even remotely, now there has been a white dragon sleeping ontop of the Normandy over the last few days that apparently belongs to you, so I suggest you go and take care of it, and come back with some recoupance for your idiotic actions." Sif didn't need to be told twice, trying to reason with angry Liara was impossible, so maybe a walk around the town and a long think on how to say sorry was in order.

/.../

"Catch!" Sif threw a fish through the air and the Red Horror caught it with ease. "Haha, good dragon. How about this one?" She allowed the fish to be flung with her biotics but the dragon used some sort of Biotic leash to pull it back, this quickly turned into a game that the dragon ultimately won as Sif didn't even manage to get one fish past the hungry dragon.

Astrid carefully approached from behind. "Have you given her a name yet?"

Sif shook her head. "Nope, still no idea."

"Your going to have to name her soon."

Sif nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want it to get attached, as soon as we find that metal Ive got a few weeks of pent up rage to unleash on them." Astrid knew by now that 'Them' referred to the Reapers, she had asked a few times about them and each time Sif made it crystal clear that the Reapers were something of nightmares needing crushed. "Anyway, I heard you are to be hitched."

Astrid groaned. "The So-n-so's went behind our back, I would be in the right mind to throw my axe at them."

Sif chuckled as she tried to get another fish past her dragon. "So should I congratulate you or not?"

"I guess with all the effort put into this yeah, no way out now." Shrugged the shield maiden.

"Hows Hiccup taking this?"

Astrid shook her head. "Not well, Hiccup wanted to do a few things his own way, these yak's have done everything the Viking way."

"Hmm. Such as?"

Astrid started to pace as she let lose. "First off because Hiccups Chiefdom status Stoick in his great wisdom has invited all the local chiefs, meaning people we despise such as the snakes in helmets are invited." Astrid shuddered at the thought, the Lava-louts, or snakes in helmets as they are nicknamed are Berks most hated rival tribe, they killed dragons, took human slaves and some reports claimed they were into eating human meet during times of crisis. "Then Hiccup wants dragons to be involved, but the Viking way is to slaughter Dragons so no dragons, and then the ring's, Hiccup has been wanting to do something special for a long time, I've caught glimpses of plans he has had in the works but Stoick has went ahead and had some made, then there is a few other small things as well."

Sif took a seat on a near by rock. "So, what are your thoughts in this?"

Astrid continued her pacing. "I...I want." She let out a huff before sitting down as well. "If you asked me 7 years back I would agree with the way everything's being done but now? I agree with Hiccup, I live and breath Dragons as much as him; I couldn't imagine a day without her." Astrid looked dreamly to Stormfly who had taken to laying down in the shade a small distance away. "And I want this for us, not political mubo jumbo meaning the entire world is invited. I don't care much about the rings though."

Sif licked her lips to wet them and then give her own opinion. "Well, Hiccup is chief so if you want it like that go make him change the rules, this day is supposed to be for you two after all, so if you want dragons go change it! Don't want these snakes in helmet guys showing up? Go tell them where to go, but I think you should reconsider the ring thing." Astrid looked at her. "Hiccup is an inventor yes?" The shield maiden nodded. "Hiccup has probably been thinking about this for months, to simply be told to cast out his own ideas that will more than likely represent you two more than any bought will be a huge deal to him."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Dam right I am, now where is the chief."

"Follow the smoke." Replied Astrid. "But before you do, how are you? I mean we saw you die." After Sif shrugged off her own health she followed the thick black smoke of the towns forge.

/.../

Sure enough Sif found Hiccup and his cat like dragon in the forge, Hiccup was holding something over a cast iron pot and Toothless was heating something up with his plasma, what they were working on was anyones guess. "Hiccup?"

The man didn't look up from his work. "Yeah? Sorry I would turn around but this has to be done now."

"No problem, I take it your feeling better?" From his voice Sif guessed that he was considerably better than the last time they talked.

"Aye, doctor give me little white things for something called Quarian Tongue Spit - whatever that is." Quarian Tongue Spit was a common but harmless Quarian problem, with the aliens having to wear a mask 24/7 they had poor oral hygine meaning often a small virus called Tongue Spit grew on their tongue and was transmitted whenever a Quarian breathed, usually their mask's filter stopped it from spreading but sometimes during a filter swap the virus could get out and about, poor Tali must have been horrified to learn she had given the locals the virus, Sif made a note to check in on her later.

"Ah, I see, so what are you working on?"

"Rings." Was the grumbled response. "Want to see?" Sif shrugged her shoulders and went in for a closer look, the ring Hiccup was currently working was an odd mix of sky blue and obsidian black. "They are made from a melted down scale of Toothless and Stormfly. I know, they aren't made from the most precious of metals in existence, but to us..."

"Its worth more than any metal, I understand."

Hiccup nodded as he turned the ring around to allow the other side to be exposed to the full heat of Toothless plasma. "It takes a very precise temperature for it to work, too hot and the scales burn to ash, too cold and the results are rings too brittle for anything."

"Well, if you give it your best I'm sure Astrid will love them."

The man nodded as he turned the ring again. "I hope so, I've been working on perfecting this method for months."

"Well, it will be worth it." the man nodded. "Anyway, when is this big day? I've heard a lot of chatter but not much real information."

"Two days on Frigga (Friday), would you mind passing me that sand." Sif had to look around for the sand, when she found it above another forge heated with wood she quickly handed it to Hiccup who then poured it over the ring. "If they cool too quickly they crack." Content with his work he turned around and wiped his hands on a nearby rag. "Now, I need to ask you a favour."

"Oh?" Replied Sif with a raised brow.

The man nodded and sat down on a near by bench infront of a water stone. "Yes, I would like you to be there for the confirmation, I understand if not."

"Confirmation?" Asked Sif, the man nodded and explained the Viking tradition of village elders and people of importance witnessing the wedding night to 'confirm' the bond, Sif paled in horror at the idea.

"Hiccup, I know your Vikings and all but that tradition? I don't know what to say about it other than its perverty as hell."

Hiccup give a sigh and nod. "Aye I know, but..." Hiccup started to mimic his fathers voice. "Son, its the Viking way."

"Look, if you want me to talk to whoever complains about you not doing this barbaric tradition to knock some sense into them just give me a shout or something."

"Will do thanks."

"Better do." Replied Sif. "Now as to why I am here, I need to speak with that trader Johann."

"My Father has invited him to the wedding, Sharp Shot returned a few hours ago confirming his wish to attend."

"Good good, hopefully he can tell me some more about this Arendelle.

/.../

 **So, if you ever read into Viking rituals there is some messed up stuff, that thing about witnessing the wedding night - totally happened.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Helki l I'll see if I can squeeze some more blood in for you, but I don't want to change the rating so I'll find something suitable for you when Sif comes to deal with Paul the Dead.**

 **Quaintian,** **Well, I did the best I could think of for the Quarians, it sucked I know but man, I'm not very imaginative when it comes to diseases and what not. I did have a big plan for the virus but I thought better of it after a few chapters and couldn't just get rid of it so I had to keep it going.**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay chaps, been a small while which I must apologise for, anyway I am busy for the next month so don't expect another update till afterwards, when I get free time I'll see if I can get one out but don't hold ya breath.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Quintain. I can't promise anything but you may have tempted me... It is too good of an opportunity to miss out on.**

 **NumberIII .Thanks for the tip as thinking on it I totally agree with you!**

 **Helkil. No problem! Although it might take a chapter or two to happen yet. **

/.../

"Presenting Chief Thuggory of the Meat-Heads." An unseen figure hollered before a large man appeared on the boarding plank of his ship, much like the rest of the Meat-Heads the man looked formidable and came armed to the teeth with weaponry ranging from an axe fit for giants to a dagger small enough to pick your teeth with, the man marched quickly down the plank and stopped in front of Hiccup.

"Chief Hiccup." He said as he stared the Dragon rider in the eye.

"Chief Thuggory." Replied Hiccup without much bravado. The two men continued to stare at one another till they both begun chucking, neither one of them would admit to chucking first if ever asked. "We really need to stop this formality thing."

The large man agreed as he started to walk next to Hiccup. "Tell me about it, now what's this nonsense I hear about you and Astrid."

"Apparently the Village has had enough of us being unhitched and went behind our backs to organise this entire farce while we were away. Dam traitors if you ask me."

"Aye." Nodded the large man. "Certainly reason for the axe."

"Hmm, I think I would prefer the Wheel."

"Good choice, slow and painful. Now tell me, how are you doing?" Asked Thuggory.

Hiccup give a very Hiccup shrug as he responded. "Same old, a small invasion fleet from Dagur here and there, few fires every now and then."

"Not the village, you ya fool."

"Oh. Other than the run of Quarian Spit nothing much to note, yourself?"

The man chuckled. "You should know better by now then to ask a Meat-Head how they are doing." The last time his village came down with Eelpox nobody would admit to having it, and if it wasn't for Hiccup literally spiking their food with the cure they would probably still have it, that is if it hadn't killed them all off by now.

"True. Then how is your village doing?"

"Never better, we have more food than ever and don't tell anyone but I think they..." Thuggory pointed a thumb over his shoulder to where a few of his men were following. "Are starting to become a little jealous of Killer." Killer being Thuggory's Monstrous Nightmare.

"Speaking of Killer, where is he?" Asked Hiccup.

The giant shrugged. "Hell if I know, told him to follow us here as I decided to join my men in the long boats."

"Probably off hunting then."

Thuggory nodded. "Aye, probably, now what in the name is that?" He pointed a short stubby finger in the direction of a large animal fighting with a rumble horn over something, what they were fighting over he didn't know at this range.

"Err." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he tried to figure out what to say. "That is a Krogan named Grunt." The two Chiefs stopped as they continued to watch the scene unfold, after a small but tense tug of war the Krogan seemed to have won what ever they were fighting over but the head strong dragon eventually decided to start a head butting match with the naturally head butting Krogan, this fight for whatever the two were fighting over was only just beginning. "He isn't from around here."

"I can see that." Mused the other chief. "But what is it?"

"Something that came with Sif from Asgard." The man raised a brow, a silent request for Hiccup to explain. "Okay, so long story cut short we think we may be harbouring Sif from Asgard."

"Call me sceptical."

Hiccup give another shrug. "Well, you will see for yourself, just when you meet her don't try anything stupid like Bertha, she discovered the hard way why you don't attack her."

"She alright?" Hiccup give a nod. "And me do anything stupid?" Questioned Thuggory, to which Hiccup give a knowing snort. "Ha, you know me too we..." The man who was still watching the two creatures interact was stumped to silence as Grunt somehow had managed to knock the Rumble horn unconscious, a beast capable of knocking sea stacks over and felling the most sturdy of Viking constructs, eventually he found his voice once the Krogan started to give out a loud and hearty laugh. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Hmm. Anyway Bertha is okay, a few broken ribs but nothing too serious."

Thuggory winced, despite his size and strength even he would struggle to take Bertha down, if at all. "Remind me again, what did Bertha do to deserve that?"

"She was a typical Viking." The other chief raised a brow again. "She attacked her."

"Ah, so don't attack her, duly noted. Now, am I the first here?"

"Yes, the first of many hopefully."

The news that Thuggory was the first to arrive seemed to please him. "Excellent! So, which other clans you expecting to turn up?"

Hiccup shrugged as he turned to lead his fellow chief to the mead hall. "The Bob Burglars, the Outcasts and the Bashem Oiks for definite, then possibly someone from the Dirty Deceivers, Lava-Louts and the Ugli-thugs, who I'm not holding my breath for is the Hysterics, the Visithugs, or the Murderous... Oh, there is your dragon." Hiccup pointed to just above the Dragon Accademy where a large dark blue Monstrous Nightmare was about to land, a large Boar from the looks of things in its maw.

/.../

Sif sat with her back supported by the wall of the Dragon Academy as she watched Snotlout's and Fishlegs' attempting to get the red Horror to shoot its fire. "I demand you fire at that..." Snotlout commanded as he gestured to an old and worn barrel well past its prime. The Red Horror that is still to be named give a slight growl as it disobeyed the Viking.

Fishlegs shook his head at his friends attempt, to find out what this magnificent beast shot they would have to get wise, digging though an old storage box the beefy man pulled out an old dusty rag, a perfect item to solve the mystery of the dragons fire. After carefully walking back to the dragon the man shook the rag in front of the Horror's nostrils, the effect of the heavy dust left in the air got the desired effect as the dragon's nostrils flared and it's face contorted, "Any moment now..."

The dragon fought back the sneeze as hard as it could but it was futile, after a few moments it turned it's head away from the humans and to the sky before releasing an almost deafening high pitched sneeze, and the moment it did Sif's heads up display went crazy sounding all sorts of alarms but the warnings vanished as soon as they appeared meaning she had no idea what they were warning her about, as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on Snotlout approached Legs. "Well that was... disappointing."

"Quite." Agreed Fishlegs. "I wonder if it can even shoot fire?"

"Hmm, it's not unheard of for there to be breathless dragons."

"Aye." Agreed Snotlout. "But that is very rare and almost every other dragon fires something, Bewilderbeast Ice, Changewing Acid, Night Fury Lightning."

"Well I wonder if it just suppressed it's fire? I'll try again." Fishlegs raised his hand and tried to approach the retreating dragon but Sif caught his hand before he could try to shake the cloth again.

"The dragon obviously doesn't want you shaking that in its face, leave it alone."

Fishlegs looked to the dragon and then the Dragon manual. "But..."

Sif released his arm. "Not buts Fishlegs." The man give a defeated sigh. "Good man."

With nothing more to say Sif left the arena with her dragon in tow in an attempt to find the chief, she almost walked into him and a giant of a man as she left the academy. "Oh hey Hiccup, I've been thinking of what to gift you for the wedding and I've had an idea, meet me on my ship when you and Astrid have got some free time, and try not to bring the dragons, I doubt we will have the room."

Hiccup had tried to tell her numerous times now that no gift was necessary but Sif seemed determined to gift him and Astrid something. "Will do thanks."

Sif give a nod and started to walk away but she quickly turned back. "Oh, come with an empty stomach."

Hiccup frowned at the slightly odd request but shrugged it off and turned to Thuggory once Sif started to leave again. "So, that was Sif."

"Hmm." Thuggory pulled a hand down his finely groomed beard. "I was expecting something a little bigger, got the looks though, is she available?"

Hiccup face palmed before saying. "Don't go there."

/.../

It was a good hour or three before Hiccup and Astrid eventually showed up on the Normandy, and as instructed they came dragonles and hungry, after asking what had come to be nicknamed by the Berkians as the Metal Destroyer they discovered Sif in Liara's office squinting over some object with text on it, when Sif failed to notice their presence Hiccup cleared his throat. "Err Sif?"

Sif looked up immediately like a deer caught in the head lamps of a car. "Oh Hiccup, Astrid, gimme a moment will you?" After speaking Sif went back to staring at the screen, and true to her word she looked up a moment later. "I trust you have come on an empty stomach?" The duo nodded. "Excellent because I don't want you throwing up all over my ship." As sif spoke she logged herself out of Liara's terminal.

Astrid was confused, why would she be throwing up all over Sif's ship. "Sorry?"

"You will see." Replied Sif as she began to lead the two to the starport observation deck, as she walked she spoke to seemingly no one. "Jeff, take us up as instructed." There was a moments silence before a lurch feeling developed in their stomach that felt undeniably similar to taking off with speed on a dragon. She turned to them before entering a door on the right side of the ship. "So, I can't give you much but what I can give you is an experience, what I'm going to show you no Viking from your planet has ever seen, or experienced." With out waiting for a response Sif hit the button and opened the door to the Starport observation deck, the second the door opened a large window came into view and it could be seen that the Normandy was passing through the clouds. "What is the highest you have ever flown?" She asked them.

Astrid looked to Hiccup, he was the one with a brain for this type of stuff, if she was to reply she would just say ' _high, very high_ '. "8-9km." Replied Hiccup after some time to work it out.

"Cool." Responded Sif, before adding. "Jeff, take us to 9km." It could be seen that the Normandy raised a little, but not by much. "What if I told you I can take you to a height so high you would float in the air?" Sif could see by their faces they were confused by the question, she would just have to show them. "Joker, slowly take us to a high orbit and EDI hit the switch to gravity please." Hiccup and Astrid shared a glance with one another, what was Sif doing? As the ship continued to rise Sif noticed that the two of them had become torn between staring at their hands and looking outside the window where the ground was rapidly getting further and further away. "Feels odd doesn't it?"

Astrid was moving her limbs around randomly, they felt disturbingly heavy. "What is happening?"

"We're moving away from Midgard right now, and your feeling approximately 3 times as heavy as normal due to our acceleration."

"That would explain why I feel so heavy then." Agreed Hiccup. "And Wow, I've never seen our planet from such height." By now the planet's curvature was well within view.

"Well, give it a moment and you will see your planet in all its glory." It was another two minutes before the entire planet was in view, it was a giant ball of blue, yellow and green, both Astrid and Hiccup were so lost in their thoughts at the amazing view that they didn't realise they had stopped ascending, or that odd feeling in their gut. "Hey guys?" The two of them turned to look at Sif who was doing some impossible acrobats in the air. "Look at your feet." The couple looked immediately to their feet and to their amazement they weren't touching the floor. "Your in what we call micro-gravity." Between the beautiful sight of his home planet and the fact they were floating in the air as if nothing was wrong Hiccup was speechless. "Go on, try spinning or something." By now Sif was having fun goofing around by floating upside down. Astrid tentively tried to touch the floor with her foot but her actions only sent her flying towards the roof, and touching the roof sent her flying back towards the floor. "And you have just discovered Newtons third law of motion." Observed Sif, speaking more to herself than anyone else. As time went on Sif had to chuckle as she watched them explore micro gravity, no matter who you are you reacted to micro-gravity in one of two ways, the first being astonished and playful, the second being sickly and moody, luckily the Vikings were the former.

It was another 20 or so minutes of goofing around in micro gravity till Sif eventually turned the artificial gravity back on, and while the Vikings were happy to be standing back on their feet they were also secretly disappointed they couldn't play around for longer. "Well guys." Stated Sif once the Vikings had readjusted to gravity. "I've got one last treat, I've asked my chef to cook up some different types of food from all over the galaxy, I'll let you two enjoy it alone over the window."

Almost after she finished speaking a group of people walked in carrying a table and trays of different types of food, when they were left alone they both took a seat next to one another so that they could peer out the window as they ate, but not much eating was done as both were still stunned by the view and the memories of Micro-gravity . "This is... was just... wow." Stammered Astrid.

Hiccup bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah... I'm pretty... well yeah."

"I know exactly how you feel." Replied Astrid.

/.../

 **2 hours later - Berk**

Hiccup stopped still the instant he felt a metal blade rest upon his neck from behind. "Camicazi." He stated blindly.

The girl groaned at her failed attempt to shock the chief. "How did you know?"

Hiccup smiled as he turned around. "Because your the only person who can sneak up on me."

This seemed to cheer the Bob-Burglar up. "Well if you put it like that..."

The Chief chuckled. "Yes, now I take it your mother is also here?"

"Aye. We came when you were in that big metal flyie thing."

Hiccup could see the girl was beginning to think as any Bob-Burglar should. "Just no Cammi, I don't even think you would know how to fly it even if you did somehow manage to acquire it, and I don't think it would be appreciated Sif, joke or not."

Cammi allowed a soft sigh to escape. "Well, it would have made a nice addition to our fleet."

"True. Now do you know of who else has arrived in my absence?"

Cammi give a slight nod and shake of her head at the same time, something Hiccup had learned over the years meant she was trying to hide something. "A few, not sure where they are though."

"Cammi..."

The girl huffed, she never could keep secrets from Hiccup, somehow that man could read her like an open book. "Fine, they are gathered in the Fishermans hut."

Hiccup give a frown. "Why there? And who's there?"

The girl shrugged but Hiccup could tell she knew more than she let on. "Not sure, and my mother obviously, Thuggory, think that Heather girl is there, the chief of Oiks and some one else who I don't know but you do."

Now Hiccup was confused, it sounded like the other Cheifs' were holding a 'thingy' on his island and without him, just what are they up to?


End file.
